Ocean and Sky
by skullgamerscy
Summary: After Clarke leaves camp she makes her way to the only clan who seek a peaceful life. Here she meets Luna and two find peace in each other. When a sickness plagues the land they most head to the capital to find the cause while trying to keep their love quiet.
1. Chapter 1

At the feel of someone touching me while sleeping had be alert immediately and the grip on my knife hidden under my pillow become ready to attack whoever dared to attack me. However, before I could attack my body relaxed as the scent of the person reached me followed by their calming voice. "Clarke Ai Hodnes it's time to go." letting go of my blade I turn to face by soon to be bonded. Luna kom Floukru the night blood who ran away from the conclave and became the leader of Floukru the only clan who want nothing to do with war or fighting. It's one of the reasons this clan appealed to me. Other than their leader of course. I came here a few months after I committed genocide at Mount Weather. I wasn't looking for the ocean clan but somehow, I stumbled into the clan who try to hid themselves from the world. People come here to escape the pain of war so you could say I was draw here for the same reason.

When I first arrived, Luna knew who I was and welcome me. Apparently Heda and Sky crew had sent out search parties for the missing sky crew leader Wanheda. A Bounty was put on my head by the ice Queen herself Nia. The leader of Azgeda the most brutal and fearsome of all the clans. Not to mention the largest. Luna protected me even though I was known as the commander of the death. The thing that her clans stands against. When I first asked her why she helped me she told me of how she killed her brother in the conclave. That she was meant to be the next Heda not Lexa as Luna was the better fighter and would have probably won. But she didn't want the darkness that comes with winning the conclave so she ran. And in time the darkness in her faded leaving a peaceful but highly trained leader. She knew I wanted the darkness in me too and she gave me that chance.

That was almost three years ago. Three years since I last saw my friends and mother. They probably believed I had died in the woods. I wanted to let them know I was alive and I was happy but if people outside of my clan knew I was here other clans might attack to kill me so they can have the power of Wanheda. I couldn't let that happen to the people who accepted me as one of their own. I was no longer Clarke kom Skaikru I was Clarke kom Floukru. I worked as a healer until the head healer retired and put me in charge. Which came as a surprise to me but not the others healers since I apparently was the best suited for the job and they had agreed with her choice.

Which leds to why me and Luna have to leave the safety of Floukru to travel to the Capital where Heda has ordered that all clan leaders and lead healers are to meet. Luna was surprised when she heard this but assumed it was due to skaikru sharing information on their healing methods. But it has been two and half years since they were let in to the coalition so if it is to do with that then they waited a long time.

When Luna first told me that I had to travel to the capital with her I was scared. If I left then everyone would know where I'm hiding and I would have to face the people I left behind. Of course, Luna reassured me and helped me to come to peace with reuniting with the ark. After being seen in Polis with Luna many clans wouldn't risk war just to kill which meant that me revealing myself to the rest of the world wouldn't end in war.

"You know I would rather spend the day in this bed with you instead of travelling." I whisper in Luna's ear before laying slow kisses on her neck moving down to chest. A quiet moan slips out of her lips which encourages me to straddle her and attack her lips. After what seems like hours but is merely a few minute's Luna pulls back earning a slight sound of disapproval from me.

"If we keep this us I doubt we will be leaving any time soon." She says while slowly removing loses hairs from my face. Slowly I bring our lips together again in a slow kiss. "Clarke beja." She wines after pulling away yet again. Before I could respond she flips us so now she's on top and then hungry kisses me. After a few more minute's Luna pulls back and leaves the bed to get dressed. Leaving behind I very flushed and disappointed me. "Our guards will be ready to leave shortly." After watching my lover dress, I move to get dresses as well. My leather clothes always seem to be a little tight on me which makes me look far more attractive.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, we set off to the capital on horseback. Luna gifted me with a horse when we first starting being together. He was a beautiful grey horse with small white spots. I named him Jet. I know it wasn't really creative but when he gallops he's faster than any other horse in Floukru so the named seemed appropriate. The ride to the capital will take about five days at a steady rate so we will have to make camp at certain points and gave the horses a break. We're travelling with five guards for protection from bandits or nomads. Although it would take a lot of bandits to take both me and Luna down. She's the best fighter I've ever seen and she took to training me to defend myself for when I have to travel to villages outside of the main settlement. It was when we started training the attraction between us really stared to grow until we finally kissed.

Travelling by horse for five days tends to somewhat uncomfortable but after experience the pain subsides quicker. When Lexa told me that Polis would change the way I think about grounders. She wasn't wrong. The capital looks like what I always imagined a town would be like. There were merchants everywhere and heda's tower was a sight to see. I wonder if it survived the bombing or if it was built after. Either way it was huge which showed just how important it is. It's Heda's home and Ambassadors from other Clans.

When we first reached the gates to the city it was dark and the entrance was light up with fire which made it look more impressive. Luna introduced us but she left out who I was and the guards couldn't see my face via the hood I was wearing. We didn't want my name to reach Heda before we made our appearance in the throne room with the other clans. Luna said the shock of being the healer of our clan will throw them off guard which will make it slightly easier to figure out what every clan thinks of me. This way she can see which clans might become a threat. If they hear about me beforehand they can prepare themselves for when I enter this way they can't. Honestly, I think she wants to make a dramatic entrance and show she's not afraid since many believe she should be killed after running away from the conclave.

We also agreed that we would keep our relationship quiet for as long as we can due to us both being targets and when our relationship comes out we will be in more danger. We even have separate rooms. But I highly doubt both of those rooms will be used. After the mountain I would wake up screaming for having panic attacks. But ever since I've been sharing a bed with Luna those nights have lessen. I still have the dreams sometimes but there less dramatic. Also, the whole Lexa kissed me years ago might cause some tension between her and Luna. I told Luna everything that happened to me and she did the same. There are no secrets between us. At I don't think there are. Anyways hopefully Lexa moved on from me because if she does still like be things are going to get awkward very quickly.

After dropping our horse off at the stable the guards escorted our party to the tower show our room ro drop our gear off and then to the throne room. Apparently, we were the last clan to arrive but to be fair we do live the furthest away. In the throne room the first thing I saw was Lexa sat on her throne with Indra to her left and Titus to her right. Luna told me all about him and his job as the flame keeper. The other clans were forming a circle next to them. Our Ambassador sits alone close to the end of the circle across from Skaikru. Their party is made up of Kane my mom Raven Bellamy and Octavia. Goody the extract people I was hoping to avoid for a while why I figure out what the heck I'm going to say to them.

Taking our place next to our Ambassador Lexa begins to talk. "Luna how kind of you to travel all this way with your healer." At Luna's nod Lexa continues. " Now I'm sure your all interest in my calling you all here. It has recently come to my attention there is a new sickness starting to spread through the Clans so I've called you all here to inform you of this sickness and teach your healers how to handle this sickness as it can kill very quickly." A worried look was shared among all the clans and quick glance at Luna shows she has same look.

"How does it spread." My mom asks trying to figure out the best way to stop the sickness from hurting the ark. The other clans just as interested.

"We're not sure." Lexa says sounding slightly defeated. I would feel sorry for her if I was still a little angry over her abandoning me at the Mountain. Sickness us spreading normally by two ways air or touch. So, it's probably an air born sickness like the plague that Anya sent to my camp all those years ago.

"What are the symptoms when infected." Drawing everyone's attention especially Skaikru. I guess now would be the best time to reveal myself as my old clan are staring at me trying to figure how they know my voice. Same with Lexa. After sharing a quick smirk at Luna, I drop my earning a sudden gasp from everyone. Ignoring everyone's staring I continue. "Does the sickness come in stages or does it all hit at once.

After a few moments of silence from everyone. I come to the conclusion I have broke everyone. Luna is barely able to keep herself from laughing at everyone's look. It seems no thought the great Wanheda would become a healer with the boat people. The clan who want's nothing to do with fighting or war. The other clans seem to regain their senses and look over to a very frozen Heda waiting for her to answer. Titus is the one to answer for her since she doesn't seem to be un freezing anytime soon. "It starts off as a small cough then it gets worse until your coughing up blood and end up choking to death." What a pleasant way to die. But again, is similar to what Anya sent but different. I nod in thanks then step back so I'm level with Luna.

"Clarke." My mom's voice comes out filled with surprise and happiness. It seems that they are starting to come back to their senses. I gave her a smile in return. "Where have you been this whole time." He all but demands with anger coming into her voice. I expected that reaction since I left without telling anyone goodbye but Bellamy and have been gone for three years.

"We can discuss this after the meeting mom." I tell her really wanting to avoid having this conversation in front of other people. Or ever if possible. If I run fast enough I could hide in Luna's room. That could work. A slight nudge from Luna is basically telling me I can't run from this. I deflate slightly at this. I wish she didn't so me so well otherwise m plan would be do able.

During mine and my mother's quick conversation Lexa seemed to have come back to herself and continues the meeting. "Tomorrow the healers we gather to learn how to deal with this sickness will the rest of discuss how to control it and other matter." With a wave of her hand she dismisses up but before I could leave she speaks again. "Luna a word." Me and Luna stop and turn to each other. We talked about facing my old people together but it seems I'm going to have to do it solo now. Great. As I go to leave Luna brush her hand against mine giving me a bit of comfort.

Leaving the throne room, I start moving to where I'm supposed to be staying. Hearing footsteps behind informs me that my mother and friends are hot on my trail as well as two of our five guards. Entering my room, I leave the door open for them to follow. After they all entered the guards shut the door giving us some privacy.

"So, how's everyone been since the last time I saw you." I saw knowing this is not the best way to start but not really knowing any way to start it better. Before anyone could respond I get knocked to the floor when someone jumps on me hugging me.

"Your alive you bitch we were so worried why didn't you ever tell us you were alive." Comes from a muffled Raven who was the person who jumped on me. Not going to lie it did hurt a bit landing on the solid stone wall but it was worth it.

"A bounty was put on me and if people know where I was my village would have been attacked and I couldn't let that happen I'm sorry." I say truthy hugging her back. Our relationship didn't start of the best with me sleeping with her boyfriend then killing said boyfriend but we were best friends and I have really missed her these past few years. "God I've missed you." Tears started to fill my eyes and I knew Raven was crying because I could feel it on my neck.

"Raven get off her some can hug her." Octavia says from somewhere behind me which actually surprises me since we left things with not being friends after I let a missile land on her. With a little resistance I unpeel myself from Raven's hug and stand up. Only to be tackled into a by O. "I hate you for leaving but I'm so glad your back."

"As much as I love seeing you and hugging you could we please not do it on the floor. It's not as comfy as it looks." We share a small laugh before standing up. Looking at O in full grounder gear shows me that she was always meant to be a grounder. " I see life has treated you well the last few years." I say trying to make a conversation seem normal.

"Yeah. A few months after you left Lexa lifted the kill order on Lincoln and Indra took me back as her second. I've been spending my time split between Arkadia and Ton DC. It's been great. Lincoln and I actually got bonded a year ago." I smile at this. Anyone could tell just how crazy they are about each other.

"I'm really happy for you O." After giving me another hug, she moves back and Bell moves forward. I guess were doing this one at a time. "Bell." Is all I say before he pulls me into a hug.

"You shouldn't have left but I'm glad you ok." He whispers to me and I hug him tighter. I know it must have been hard for him after what we did in Mount Weather and it was unfair to leave him to deal with everything that happened but I couldn't step foot I that camp and I still don't think I can.

When he steps back Kane bring me into a quick and awkward hug and he says he's glad I'm ok. that only leaves my mom. Our relationship like Octavia didn't end the best. We're both far too stubborn to let things go like her killing my dad and having me killed when I was going to turn eighteen and the whole treating me like a child. While she couldn't stand me being in charge or the fact that I let a missile hit the village. "Hi mom." I say very unsure on what to say next.

"You've been alive all this time." She chokes with barely contained tears. At my nod this pulls me into a hug which I fully return. Even though we don't always get along she's still my mom and I love her. "I was so worried about you. You just left and we couldn't find you." Again, she chokes a little while sobbing into my shoulder. "We thought. We thought you were dead."

I laugh a little at this which causes my mother to pull back and look at me with confusion. "It will take more than some woods to kill the Great Wanheda." I gave her a cocky smile to reassure her that I'm ok and that she shouldn't worry about me as much. But then again, she's a mom and she will always worry. A knocking at my door stops whatever she was about to say. "Come in" I say guessing it will be Luna since my guards are cool with this person heading into my room.

And I was right as Luna walks through the door alongside Lincoln. I remember both Lincoln and her talking about how good friends they were years ago. It seems like I'm not the only one catching up. "Clarke." Lincoln says before pulling me into a hug. I've never been hugged this much in my entire life. "When Luna said you were her lead healer I had to see it for myself." He says pulling away and walking over to stand next to O. At the same time Luna comes to stand next to me.

"Lincoln never seems to believe me." Luna says earning a small chuckle from Lincoln and a glare from O. I guess someone's a little jealous. she then turns to address everyone gather in my room. "Hello I'm Luna I led Floukru." After a quick introduction in given we all go to the dining room for something to eat. The conversation is light while Luna's secretly holds my hand under the table. From the corner of my eye I can see Lexa watching me intensely. I guess she still has thing for me. Octavia is still jealous with Luna and Lincolns closeness and Luna seems to be just as aware as I am and is enjoying tormenting O with flirty comments which Lincoln doesn't notice as he is well aware she's only interested in girls. And to add to that mother keeps looking at me and Luna with suspicion. Especially when we both move to retire to our own rooms at the same time. But I really don't care about her suspicion.

In Luna's room we both quickly get undressed and then cuddle in the bed. "I know your dying to ask." She says with a smile in her voice while running a hand through my hair. While I lay oh her chest.

"What did you and Lexa talk about after the meeting." I ask generally curious.

"She wanted to know how long you've been staying with me and why I never thought to tell her. I then reminded her that I don't have to tell her everything and you didn't want to found. Which of course pissed her off so we then argued until I said at least I've never betrayed her and she kicked me out." I laugh at this. If anyone else said something like that to Heda she would have them killed. Well maybe not if I said it.

"Great day one and we've already pissed her off. This trip is going to be great." We both laugh because we know that our relationship will surely annoy her. This trip is going to get very dramatic very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns Nyko was the healer that would be teaching me how to help people with this new sickness. From what he's described it causes pure agony and is horrible to watch never mind have. The cause of it was still unknown but there were a lot of different theories going around. One theory said it was caused an infected animal bite. Another thought it was a designed bioweapon from one of the clans who might want to gain more land or power. A lot of people believed it had something to do with Sky crew but I know it wasn't them because one they don't have the knowledge to do something like this two they have more important things to be doing and three what would be the point. There are a few other points but honestly, it's not worth the effort I just want to deal with this and then head home. Maybe I convince Raven Bell O and Lincoln to come with us to visit the Ocean. When I first arrived, I found it ironic that while trying to run away from what I've done I went to the place where me and the rest of the hundred had tried to run to after starting a war with Trikru. I wonder how different everything would have been if we had actually made it. The mountain would still stand with Monty trapped inside. What about the rest of the Ark. Would the grounders have killed them or could Kane have found a way to have peace between them. The warrior killed in my ring of fire would be alive and back with their families. Mount Weather wouldn't have sent the missile to Ton DC. Anya would still be alive but there would be no cure for the ripas. Unless my mom figured it out like I did. Finn would still be alive. He wouldn't have shot all those people. He wouldn't have snapped like he did looking for me. For all the good we did it equals the bad. Do I feel awful about the things we've had to of course. But I would make that choice again if I had to. When it comes down to life and death for me and my people I would have always chose to live. To Protect my people not matter the cost.

"I figured I would find you here." Luna's soft voice pull me out of my head. Nyko had finished explaining how to deal with the sickness a while ago but I stayed to try and help the sick or injured. Many seemed to fear me due to being the commander of death but were also grateful for everything I've done for their people. Every clan feels the same way. At some point I would like to travel to the other clans to see everything the ground has to offer. Turning my head and some of my body so I can see behind me I spot that Luna is casually leaning against the world admiring my behind. For someone who wants to keep us a secret for as long as possible she's not being very subtle. Then again, most people are sleeping or attending to patients. She smirks when she realises I've caught her checking and gestures to go somewhere private. She obviously has something she wants to talk about with me but doesn't want to do it out in the open. Figuring our rooms will be the safest place we leave the makeshift hospital and head back to Heda's tower which strangely reminds me of a giant candle for some reason.

"Is everything ok." I ask seeing Luna become more tense and angry as soon as I close the door to my room. Luna gave the two guards on my door that we are not to be disrupted by anyone until further notice. Her behaviour changing from light and flirty to angry and on guard make me worry. Did something happen here or back home. She starts paces but doesn't say anything which only adds to my rapidly growing anxiety. "Babe." I saying knowing she loves it when I call her that because it's acknowledging me feeling for her. But even this doesn't stop her pacing. If anything, it causes it to become worse. Not being able to stand here and not know what's causing my love to act like this I interrupt her pacing my grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face me. I almost wish I didn't because the look in Luna's eyes is one of hatred burning stronger every second. If I didn't know she refused to kill anyone I would swear she was wearing the look I've seen warriors have before they kill the person who hurt them. It reminds me of when Quint tried to kill after I killed his brother in the ring of fire. "Luna pleases talk to me." My whimper seems to defuse some of the fire in her eyes and she takes a deep breath trying to control her feelings.

"Queen Nia." Is what is spat at me before Luna pulls away from me to walk over to the balcony probably to try and calm herself down by looking at the view. It's something that seems to help her calm down. I know Queen Nia is very hatred for killing Lexa's last lover Costia who was one Luna's close friends and many, many more horrible things but it has to be more than just presence. Nia must have done of said something to have Luna off like this. Walking behind Luna I wrap my arms her stomach resting my chin on her shoulder. She has to calm down before she can talk to me about what's happened and if holding her helps to put her at ease I'll do it in heartbeat. Looking out over the city it something I never thought I would ever experience and I'm so thankful to be here with the woman I love more than anything. The setting sun creates a somewhat peacefulness over the city that makes me feel content. "I'm sorry to have closed myself off like that." Luna say's in an ashamed tone which causes me to raise an eyebrow in surprise. I can't understand why she would feel ashamed about needing to calm down.

"You have nothing to be sorry." I tell her making sure my voice is as comforting as loving as I can be. I have to be supportive to help her through whatever happened during the meeting of leaders. My words take effect as Luna takes another deep breath before turning in my arms so she's facing me.

"Nia has always looked for ways to hurt people. Especially those who she deems a threat to herself. She hates my and Lexa as much as she does because we are night bloods and the only people the flame will accept as Heda's." She pauses trying to maintain her composure. " But since I ran away from conclave and stopped killing I became less of a threat to her." The conclave will always be a hard subject for her. She doesn't regret running but regrets not running sooner and taking her brother with her. Even now she is still haunted by the actions she made so she could survive the brutality of the ground. "Now through I am a bigger danger to her then she thought I could have been. I'm standing in the way of something she wishes she could process. The one thing that would help her to take control over the other clans and make Azgeda all the more powerful." My body tenses as I realise what's she's saying. "You Clarke." She barely manged to say and if it wasn't silent within my room I would have missed it. "She wants the power of Wanheda for herself that's why she put out the bounty." I shiver at the prospect of being taken by Queen Nia and the underlining fear expressed in Luna's voice. There is no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't hesitate to torture me to break me down only to build me back of I'm the image she wants. Her weapon to me wielded against the other clans. One that will strike fear in to them all. "I won't lose you to that monster. I swear I will protect your falling into her grips Clarke." Only now I notice that Luna was crying as he struggles to get her words out. The thought of losing me like Lexa lost Costia is unbearable for both of us.

My grip on Luna tightens in hopes of bring comfort to her. She crashes her head in to my neck and sobs holding my as tightly as she can in fear that if I'm released from her grasp I'll disappear. Feeling some wet on my face alerts me to the fact that I'm also crying. If the Queen can't control me the next best thing is to kill me and take my power for herself. And from what I've heard she'll do it even if it causes a war with the other Clans. I gently stroke Luna's hair and draw circle on her back in hopes of trying to calm her down. When that doesn't work I move us over to my bed and carefully manoeuvre us so we can lie down together. Softly I start talking to her about my childhood aboard the ark. Seeing Luna break down like this causes my heart to clench. When I was at my lowest she was always there for me even before we started a relationship so the least I can do is hold here while she breaks. I'm pretty sure if Lexa didn't need us to stay for a few more days she would have grabbed me and took me home as fast as she could.

After what seemed like hours Luna eventually stopped sobbing but she still held me in vise grip. It was night and the only light came from the candles scattered around the room. Luna made so motion that she was going to move anytime soon I figured we were going to miss dinner. Oh well I can sacrifice one meal for the women I love. Hearing quiet steady breathing coming from her I assume she has fallen asleep wrapped around me like a Kola would. Or at least they did in books back on the ark. Pulling the sheets over both us I settle down for night and allow sleep to take over.

The feeling of Luna placing small kisses on my neck wakes me up with a small moan leaving my mouths which only encourages Luna. The soft kisses turn in to nips and sucks causing desire to flood my body. Grabbing her head, I pull her so our lips connect. The battle for dominate begins as we both want to be in control. Her tongue was moving slowly along my lower lip begging for entrance. Not wanting to delay any long I open my mouth to allow her to take control. Normally I'll put up more of a fight but I know she need to feel in control after what happened hours ago. She moves her body so she's on top of me and I wrap my arms around her. Once again, she attacks my neck knowing the places which cause me to moan. With a familiar sense of need surging through my heated body I take one of Luna's hands and slips it under my top offering her permission. Taking the hint Luna releases my neck to dispose of my shirt and the grounder equivalent of a bra giving her access to my chest. Without hesitation she moves further down my body leaving trails of kisses before rising back up to claim my lips at the same time she moves her hand to cup my boob. The feel of the rough leather tracing my skin reminds me that she's still fully clothes. Slowly I move the fabric up her body until it reaches her shoulders. Releasing her hold on me she sits back up and pulls the fabric over heading throwing it somewhere on the floor. Her flushed body is revealed and I take full advantage my attaching my mouth to her chest. I'm rewarded with a groan as I savour my time on her chest. Pulling my leg upwards I'm able to thrust it in to her sex which creates a larger moan. Smirking at this result reattach my lips on to Luna's needing to taste her full soft again.

Our lips meet hungrily which causes me to moan into her mouth. Luna's hand starts to trail downwards until she reaches the edge of my pants. My desire continues to build as he releases my lips and starts to kiss her way down my body again paying attention to my chest. "Luna" I groan telling her to hurry up and take my pants off. Not wasting a second longer she makes quick work of my pants and underwear leaving me completely bare. With a look of longing from Luna she spreads my legs giving her access to my cunt. Sending a smirk in my direction after seeing the moisture falling out of my folds she plants a soft kiss there spurring my desire I moan again. "Luna please" I whimper needing her inside of me now. Needing no more permission she slips her tongue in to my clit. The pleasure causes me to ache my body moaning her name loudly. She sucks and licks making my hips buckle. Brining her hand from my leg she inserts two of her fingers into my warm entrance making my cries of pleasure grow louder. Thrusting in and out has me starting to loss control. The combination of her skilled fingers and mouth means I don't last long before my walls clench around her fingers. She adds her thumb which increases the volume of my moans. Me screaming her name is the only warning before I feel my body go stiff as I release. Lunas removes her finger and licks up my juices that are spilling out. She continues to likes while I ride it out.

Panting heavily, I manage to say " I love you" stopping Luna's assault. Pulling back from my legs she sits up looking at me intensely. Licking the last of my aftermath from mouth she smiles before crawling up my body so our lips can reunite in a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you too." She says quietly when we pull apart to breath. Placing another soft kiss on my lips she continues. "More than I thought possible." Her voice is small and loving. Starting to feel some energy return to my body I flip us over so now I can worship her pristine body like it should be. To begin I slip my tongue to her mouth creasing hers being able to taste myself oh her makes me feel a little hot. Hearing her moan, I pull which leads to a disappointed whimper coming from Luna. Next, I move my lips to her neck sucking and licking her pressure point before slowly moving down to her chest a trail of kisses and sucks on her collar bone. I can feel Luna shivering when I suck on certain points. When I reach her breast, I cup one with my hand and the other with my mouth. I can feel them harden which encourages me to play we them earning deep breaths coming from Luna. Needing to pay good attention to her needs I swap over my hand and mouth over before continuing what I was doing. "Clarke" hearing her whimper my name causes my kiss down her stomach pulling off her pants. She's now laying bare in front of me. Moving her legs to open them more I lay soft kisses on the inside of her thighs which causes her to shiver and moan some more. Giving her folds a lick I can hear her whimper starting to become impatient. Slowly I bring my tongue in and out growing excited to her cries of pleasure. Deciding now is the best time I add a finger and start thrusting. When her hands bury themselves in my head and she starts to thrust her hips I add the second finger. her calling my name is probably my sound when she begging me to thrust faster. Her wishes are my command. It's when I add my thumb into her entrance that I feel her walls start to clench around my finger. Knowing what's coming I add more pressure to her walls by pushing on them and increasing my speed while my mouth sucks on her clit. Her screaming my name is followed by her liquids pouring into my mouth. Loving how she tastes I continue to lick even after she'd done. Adding a finger, I can feel her cumming again.

Feeling her grip on my head weaken I look up to see struggling to move her arms. Knowing I've tried her out I lay gently kisses back up her slightly sweaty body enjoy the taste of her skin before copying her earlier action my kissing her lips. I know she hasn't got the energy for another round I lie down next to her resting my head on her shoulder wrapping my arm around her stomach. In response her arm wraps around me and pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. Looking at the candles we have a few hours of sleep left before we have to get up. Hearing Luna's breathing even I can tell she's fallen asleep. It's not long after that I also fall asleep.

Next time I wake to the sunlight shining through my balcony. I know we have to get up soon but I'm at peace lying here in Luna's arms that I don't want to move. Moving my head so I can look at my homon I can just how beautiful she is. Sometimes I wonder just how I managed to earn her love. Knowing it's time to get up I lay a gentle kiss on her lips. "Luna." I say stroking her stomach. "We have to get up." I smile when she pulls me closer muttering no. I'm usually the who struggles to wake in the mornings. Kissing her collar bone, I try again "If we don't get up soon we'll miss breakfast". Again, she mutters no. Thinking it be best if I got up first I untangle my limbs from Luna I walk over to my closet to pick out the outfit I'll be wearing today before I move in to the bathroom to run us a bath to freshen us up after last night and the days of travelling. As it's running I walk back in to my room I notice Luna is now sitting up but curled into herself which worries me. "Can we talk about last night" she asks timidly which really doesn't sound right coming from such a strong person. Slowly I walk over to the bed and sit next to her. Taking this as a sign that we can talk she continues." Thank you for being there for me last night. I know it must have surprised you when I fell apart like that so thanks for being patient with me."

"I will always be here for you Ai hodness." I tell her. "Nothing is going to keep us apart. Not Nia or Lexa or anyone else." I say with as much confidence I can while giving her a small smile. Planting a kiss on her check I stand back up. "join me in the bath when you're ready." Leaving her to her own thought I move back into the bathroom. There nothing that I would rather do then comfort her but she needs her space to help her process everything that happened yesterday. Climbing in to the bath my muscles immediately relax while the warm water covers my body. A few minutes later Luna appears at the door way watching me with a smile on her face. She stands there for a few minutes absorbing every inch of me before she joins me. "Why don't we get bonded when we go back home." My question catching her off guard and she looks shocked for a few seconds before regaining her composure. "I honestly don't think I can wait a few months to be your bonded." My confession makes her smile before leaning forward to claim my lips.

"The monument we return home I shall have the ceremony performed." She says once we break our kiss her voice full of love. We spend a small amount of time in the bath before getting out to get dressed. Heda wants all leaders in the meeting again to discuss more trade agreements. We both agree it will be best if we stayed together since Nia basically said she was going to kill me. I know Luna feels better when I'm with her where she can keep a watch on Nia and anyone else who dared harm me.

As we getting dresses a di outside our room draws our attention. Our guards know we don't want to be interrupted while were together but some seems to keep trying to get through them. Since the guards aren't attacking we can tell it's someone who doesn't mean us harm. I go to see what's happening while Luna quickly hides our actions of last night. When I know there is no evidence of last night's actives I open my door to find Sky crew trying to enter my room. "Clarke" raven lets out a happy shout at seeing me open the door. "Will you tell your guards that we can come in." Rora and Flint both turn to look at me waiting for their orders.

"It's ok let them through." I tell them. They drop their defensive stance over my door and allow the group to enter my room. "Thank you " I tell them before closing the door.

"Luna what are you doing here." Lincoln asks somewhat confused about why she was in my chambers this early in the morning. It does look a little bit suspicious. Even more so that Luna is wearing one of my outfits instead of her own. But Only Lincoln might notice that. I move past everyone to sit next to Luna on the edge of my bed.

"Am I not allowed to visit one of my people Lincoln." She says casually trying not to bring to much attention to her not answering her question. Lincoln looks between both of us before coming to a conclusion. He sends a smile in our direction. Yep he figured it out. Thankfully nobody else seems to pick up on his line of thought.

"So what are you all doing here." I ask trying to change the subject quickly.

" We didn't see you at dinner last night where were you." My mother asks sounding concerned. It everything have not to blush as I think about everything that happened between me and Luna last night.

Before I could come up with some sort of excuse Luna answers for me. "That would be my fault." She says drawing a panicked look from me. She can't say she was here last night and is now here back in the morning. Getting strange looks from everyone but Lincoln she explains. "After what Queen Nia talked about yesterday I deemed it unsafe for Clarke to be wondering around the city." I'm sorry I ever doubted her. Her lie is not a full lie since I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me walking around alone. Her excuse seems to work as my friend's nod at this explanation.

"We were on our way to eat and wondered if you both wanted to join us." Kane says reminding me just how hungry I am after not being able to grab dinner last night. I'm guessing many noticed the lack of Floukru leader and Wanheda from the dining room. Oh well.

"That sounds great thank you Marcus." I say polity as I can. O is the first to move to go get breakfast. Today will be the first day I've ever been involved in a political meeting like this. I know it's going to be stressful sitting there and not being able to say anything since I'm not the leader or the Ambassador. It's also the first time Nia will be able to talk to me. I'm not looking forward to dealing with her but it'll be best if I'm there. It's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

During our breakfast Lincoln kept looking between me and Luna watching us to see if what he thinks is correct. Which of course it is but we can't really just announce it and even if we told him in private he would tell Octavia who would tell Bellamy and so on until everyone is made aware which is what we're trying to prevent. At least till after we've bonded. Chances are if we keep sharing rooms and missing dinners then people will start to suspect.

Lincoln wasn't the only one watching us during breakfast. Naturally Lexa was keeping an eye on us as she has done since we first arrived. I do wonder if she will try to talk to me at some point during our visit. Last time we saw each other it didn't end well and the time before that she kissed me. Any conversation between us is probably going to end in an argument or just be so awkward to be a part of. I wonder if I could get Luna to be there when we speak. No, the Commander wouldn't discuss something that personal to her unless it was in private. That's going to be fun. but she isn't the one I feel is watching me this was someone else. At first, I couldn't tell who was watching me and just brushed it off as being paranoid over the threats from the Ice Queen. But even then, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. My uneasiness was easily picked up on by Luna and her questionable glance revealed that she didn't feel uneasy at the moment. Which could mean there is no one watching me or she hasn't picked up on it yet. In an attempt to calm my nerves, she subtly places her hand on my knee stopping it from jittering and instantly calming me. I still feel someone watching but I know I'm safe right here so let whoever's watching me let them watch. It's probably someone admiring the great Wanheda slayer of the mountain.

"Just how boring are these political meetings." I ask trying to erase some of my fear by engaging in a conversation. Luna again picks up on this and replies.

"Hopeful it will be more boring than yesterday but with Nia around anything is possible. " she starts rubbing circles on to my knee and I'm not sure if she comforting me or herself but either way it helps. "other than that, it will be angry leaders shouting at each other demanding something but won't give anything in return. They then repeat this for hours." Hearing both the dread and bored in her voice causes me to smile. I highly doubt I will be able to smile during the meeting due to the pure annoyance of how stubborn people can be. And another reason why I am thankful to no longer be in charge. My anger would have got the best of me at some point and I would have said something that would have started a war or two with the different clans and after the mountain I don't think I'm actually capable of leading or being a part of another war. I Can't watch more people die. Ha this is coming from the commander of death. I still really hate that name.

"Well when you put it like that how could I possibly can't miss it." I say sarcastically which earns a small smile from Luna. "Do I have to attend to day." If it's really going to be boring I'll rather stay in my full with some guards then stuck in the throne room.

"Yes, if I have to suffer then so do you." At first, I thought she was joking until I spot the seriousness in her eyes. She wants to stay close to me in cause anything happens. There is no way out of this meeting but at least I'll be introduced to Queen Nia and I can see for myself how much of a threat she is to me and Luna.

"So, Clarke what's it like to live in Floukru." My mom asked drawing my attention away from Luna and back to the group. Her question seemed like any question a mother would ask her daughter after she moved somewhere but the tone and the way she was eyeing me and Luna made it very clear that she suspected something was going to between us and was making sure I was happy. Or looking for a way to bring me back home to the ark.

"It's beautiful and relaxing." Are the only words I can think of to sum it up without actually showing here it. The ocean is the best feature and I have spent others just sitting and watching the water move. Sometimes I like to watch the sun rise or set. It truly is beautiful and I am forever thankfully I ended up there instead of Azgeda. "It's right next to the ocean so I spend most of my time drawing there. It's a good place to learn to swim." Luna laughs at my swimming comment remembering how she told me to swim. At the weird looks we were getting from everyone I decided to explain. "During my first few weeks I would just sit and watch the sea. Luna said I'm allowed to swim in it which brought up the fact that I don't know how to swim since there was no body of water in space. Taking it upon herself she decided to teach me and to do this she took me out on a boat to the ocean and told me to kick my legs and rotate my arms. Then she told me to not panic or I might drown. She then pushed me into the water and let me figure it out myself with the slight hope I wouldn't drown." Lincoln joins in with laughing with Luna while Bell and Raven barely contain themselves. "It's not funny I could have died." This comment causes Bell and Raven to laugh along not being able to contain themselves. Honestly, it's not that funny. At least not for me. Octavia is glaring at Luna with a look that can only be described as pure jealously for making Lincoln laugh. Turns she's gets jealousy easily. I really can't wait till she learns about me and Luna just to see the shock and hopefully guilt for glaring at Luna so often. My Mom and Kane are sharing a glance not sure what to say on Luna almost killing me. Because that's what she did she tried to kill me. But at least it works and I can now swim which is great because it feels like im floating and not the ark death version.

Not long after all clans were called to the throne room for the meeting. Lincoln and Raven left to explore some more of Polis since they weren't allowed in the meeting room only guards, Ambassadors and Clan leaders with their second in charge if they wanted were allowed to attend. They don't want to over crowd the throne room. Similarly, to our first night Luna and our Ambassador took the seats facing my mom and Kane while I stood slightly behind Luna with the guards stood next to the wall right to move forward if needed. We can only have two of our five guards. Rora and Flint are resting since they were on the night shift leaving us with Mika and Thune. Hieri is also out in the markets spending his free time to do as he pleases. Until he is needed later tonight.

All the clans chatter stopped the moment the Commander entered the throne room and took her sit. From the moment Lexa sat down I know something was wrong. Her posture was all tense and her eyes had a fire in them like the night the missile hit Ton DC. She was gripping her knife until her knuckles turned white. Luna also seems to pick this up and quickly sneaks a glance behind to me telling me to stand next to her. Not sure what is happening I move forward so I'm on Luna's right. Following a few tense second where everyone waits for the Commander to speak I notice Queen Nia looking over at me with an gleeful look on her face that's creepy. It's the look I would believe a serial killer would be wearing after chopping someone up. She's planning something which involves me which makes my skin crawl. I don't want to start playing games with her.

"The sickness that has plagued our lands has developed." Lexa voice draws everyone's attention to this subject. "It now takes longer to kill its occupants and brings them unbearable pain. From what infected have said it feels like your whole body is burning from the inside. The worst part now is our healers don't know how to keep the infected alive. Since this new version started there have been no survivors" Me and my mom look at each other finding this strange and almost impossible. A virus or bacterial shouldn't be able to evolve this quickly which leads me to the assumption that the sickness is man-made. A bio weapon that is being improved to cause mass suffering. But who has the knowledge to create something like this and spread it out between the different clans. We will have to inform the Commander of this so she can start and investigation while me and my mom look for a cure or something to help minimise the amount of people dying. Because it's racking up a body count faster than I did. The only problem with looking for a cure is that it means we are more likely to be infected with the sickness since were in such close quarters with it. Luna is not going to be happy with me exposing myself to the sickness but she'll understand why I'm doing this or at least I hope she will.

Standing up Lexa continues "Since we have no way of treating this sickness now I advise that your people become more cautious and you should separate the people with the sickness from everyone else since we still unsure of how it spreads." Many clans seem unhappy with the lack of action being taken and how the Commander doesn't know how to handle it. But this is the best thing we can do until we understand it better. Hell, it could even be a type of poison. Wait

"Have any of the healers gotten sick." I all but shout once an idea popped into my head. My shout out brought a lot of confused looks from the other clans expect my mom since see assumes I have an idea on what is happening.

"One healer became sick." Lexa said trying to hide the confusion in her voice. "From what witness said he was helping someone with the sickness until the patient cough blood all over him."

"Did the blood cover his mouth or eyes." I ask taking a step towards in to the centre of the room.

"I assume it did." Lexa replies trying to figure out where I'm going with this. "Do you know something." Her tone grows more commanding as she moves towards me. I ignore her and turn to my mom.

"Assassination of the council sixty years ago." As soon as those words leave my mouth I can see the lightbulb go off above her head. Leaving her place in the circle she moves to stand right next to me so we can have this discussing in private without alerting everyone to our line of thought. Kane also has the look we do remembering learning about the event and how the ark new leaders put in plans and protection to make sure it never happened again. Bell and Octavia just look confused. "It makes sense. The way it changed how only certain people are getting infected and why it is only started happening now." I say in a quiet voice.

"But why do that. What do they have to gain. What's the end game." Her question triggers alarm bells in my head. The assassination killed many innocent people just to make sure the council could only meet in one room which could have been poisoned and locked easily. It was a long plan that worked and the assassin was never caught but it had some many parts

"Us." I all I say before the commander interrupts us.

"Would you share your discussion with the rest of us." Lexa has a slight annoyance in her tone. Not wanting to share our theory with everyone since it will cause arguments and blame pointed at different clans and were not even sure it's true yet.

"We have a theory." My mom answers thinking the same as me. " we would prefer to share it with you in private since we have no way of knowing if It's right and we don't want people drawing the wrong conclusions from it and making matters worse." The shouts from other clans indicates she could have said that least bit a little less judgey of other clans.

Lexa considers this for a few second before she makes her decision. "Stay behind after the meeting and you can share your theory with me in private." When the clans loudly disagree Lexa yells " Shof yu op. Your all dismissed." One by one the clans left but not without sending a glare our way. Luna and our guards lingered behind unsure if they should stay or go. Sam with Kane O and Bell. "Your theory " Lexa asks figuring out that the two clans won't be leaving unless ordered too. Indra and Titus move so they are flanking the Commander.

"Now as we said it's only a theory based on something similar that happened on the Ark." I start " someone decided the council was doing a poor job and to be fair they were strict and harsh but not the point." I have learn stop rambling. "this person created a poison and effected different areas on the ark starting a mass panic. Riots broke out when the people learned that the council didn't know what to do with the infected so they locked themselves in the meeting room to hide from everyone. Only the assassin was counting on this and poisoned the entire room killing all council members and guards." I give them a little bit of the history to see if they will draw the same conclusion I did. "the poison stared off doing one thing but when it showed the ark could handle that it was combined with another making it harder to cure. Like it is here. Is there any type of potion you can think of that could cause a burning feeling."

"Yes" Indra speaks for the first time. "A plant found in Delfikru and be mixed to create a poison similar to that. But it kills a lot faster than it is now."

"That's because it was mixed with any other poison. It renders a little weaker making it last longer." My mom says. If this a poison then things are going to get much worse. But we can figure out to cure it easier than a sickness since most clans have already made cures for the poisons they have in case of accidents.

"Commander Delfikru was the last clan to experience this." Titus says. It makes sense the original poison wasn't strong enough or didn't mix well with another since no clan though this is the effect of their poison meaning two more poisons already had to mixture.

"whoever did this most have found out their poison was working as it should have been since not everyone died so they had to make it deadlier." I say. " By combing different poisons from different clans would have made it harder to identify that it is poison and. To cure this, we have to find what poisons are being used as well. Then we might be able to create a cure."

"can't you just put all the cures together." Octavia asks.

"Maybe." My mom says. "we're mixing different substances together sometime one substance and another can't work with each other. If that's the case we have to find an alternate or hope that we cure the other parts and the person lives long enough to have the antidote after the others have left their system or it work. "

"What is this persons or groups plan." Lexa asks "What is the main target".

Before I could answer Luna does. "Us." At the slight fear appearing on everyone's face I nod showing I agree with this thought. "They've hit just enough clans for you to call every leader, Ambassador and Lead healer to Polis. And they waited till we have all arrived and started learning to deal with it before changing it making us stay here longer so we can figure out what's happening. If you wanted more power it would be easier to get all the people in your way in one place so you can take them all out." Again, I nod which causes everyone to become tense and slightly fearful.

"Is this a clan seeking to take control." Titus asks looking worriedly at Heda. He's main job is protecting the spirit within the Commander.

"Too early to tell." Lexa says. "do you think you can create a cure for this." She asks looking between me and my mom.

"If it is a poison because this only a theory" I have to strongly imply the word theory because we could be wrong about this. "then we will need to know what other poisons are being and what their cures are and then maybe. Like my mom said the substance could react badly one cure could have acted as an accelerate on another poison making it stringer. We will have to try our cures on different people but it might make them worse." Sharing a look with my mom I know what to ask next. "I need to take some blood from someone infected. This is another theory so don't believe this right but if the poison has to be transferred to other people by some way. If it was air born then more healers would be infected same with touch. But maybe it's the blood. If the blood touches your skin you could be ok but if it gets into your body through the mouth eyes nose or wounds then the poison in the blood mixes into your blood. That's how it's spreading. But how someone is originally infected could be a number of ways."

"I take it we aren't sharing this information with the other clans in case they created it." Luna asks now standing very close to me. I can tell see what's to hold me in some way after I said about taking what might be the infected blood. At the Commanders mine and my mom's nod she continues. "Then it's going to be a little harder to find out every poison each of the thirteen clans use." She's got a point we can't just ask every clan for their poisons it will sound to suspicious.

"Then we put down every poison we are aware of and move from there." Lexa says with defeat in her tone. This going to be hard to keep quiet and every clan will be watching us because of us having a private theory.

"My guards come from five different clans." Luna says with a smirk which causes me to smirk. The five clans the guards come from Floukru Trikru and Skaikru makes eight out thirteen clans accounted for.

"Which clans." Indra demands

"Sankru, Podakru, Yujieda, Ingranrona and Louwoda Kliron." Luna says "Like Lexa said put everything together and we have a list of potential poison and suspects." Since most clans don't share poisons it means which every poison is used one of them most be from the killer's own clan.

"Would you be able to get that list now." Lexa asks in a voice which means she's not actually asking but telling you to do it now. At Lunas nod "Then get to it." Seeing as a dismissal for everyone we all turn to leave only to stop when she starts to talk again. "Clarke will you be able to stay behind for a moment." It's just like the first night when she stopped Luna. This is her time to talk to me. I stop while Luna passes me offering me an encouraging smile. Once everyone has left the room including Titus and Indra Lexa starts talking. "You might have just saved a lot of lives Clarke." She starts but I know this isn't why she's keeping me behind

"We both know this isn't why you asked for me to stay behind." I tell her with a small amount of annoyance in my tone. I've said before I'm still mad that she left me at the mountain.

"Your right it's not but I'm not sure what to say after three years."

"You mean three years since you turned your back on me." Lexa goes to defend herself and her actions but I cut her off. "I don't say it was best for my people because it wasn't we had a way in but you left. You say you had to do it to save your people but how does letting your emery being able to breath the same air that used to kill. The way you used to kill them the easiest. You would let them gain more strength and at the same time let the only clan who can handle their weapons and counter their tech die. I know you think you made the right decision but I don't. And because you left I had to kill everyone in that mountain. So yes, I blame you still but I also blame myself and nothing we do will every change that. And no, I don't hate you. But that doesn't mean were friends again. I will work with you until this over then I'm leaving." It's a little harsh but it's me holding back a lot of pent up anger and I could have done a lot worse. Maybe I saw her years ago I would have. Maybe I would have got violent but a long time as passed and it's time to move on. Lexa is hiding behind her Commander but her eyes show some of the hurt she feels.

We stand there staring at each other for a while. I know she's trying to think of something she can say but she's struggling. After what seems like hours she responds. "You and Luna seem close." I can detect a hint of jealously in her voice.

"We are. You become close to someone after spending almost three years with them. She's taught me a lot." I say trying not to hint that we're together romantically. One person knowing and another close to figuring it out was enough for now.

"You've changed a lot since we last saw each other." She says with sadness. I know she want something else from me but I can't offer her it.

"Yeah I have."

"How did you end up Flourkru." She asks with some interest.

"By accident. After I left I just kept going until I found Floukru and I decided to stay there." I think we've hit the awkward part now. We have nothing to talk about.

"In any case it's good to see you alive."

"You too." Deciding that this was enough talking "I'll inform you of our results." At her nod I turn and quickly walk out of the room. It doesn't take long before I find Luna in her room talking to her guards getting the list. I hope we can cure this sickness and save the people. Whoever created this will probably die a slow and painful death like Gustus did or like how Finn was supposed to die. Not long after I enter the room the guards leave. "Did you get the list." I ask not looking forward to learning about each of them in hopes of a cure.

"Yes. This should help you and Abbey start working on what this is." She slumps on to the bed. "How was your talk with Lexa. Sitting down next to her I recap everything I said. "she suspects something between us." She does. Luna sits up straight so she fully facing me. When you take that man's blood you have to be careful.

She's sacred. "Aren't I always careful" I joke trying to cheer her up a bit. She lets out a small laugh before kissing me. "I'll be fine I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." she then rest her head on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead. "Did you see Nia looking at you in the meeting."

"With the creepy amount of glee. Yep."

"She's planning something."

"And we'll deal with it when she makes her move until we have a deadly sickness to cure and a way to be together without looking like we're together." Life so much harder on the grounder then up in the Ark.


	4. Chapter 4

After my talk with Luna I went to find my mom so we could get to work on figuring out if this is a poison of a sickness. The first place I figure she will be is here room. I guess this because it's what we both do when we think of a plan we have to go over it to make sure everything will be okay. Lexa told be to stop worrying just before the mountain but in some ways, it helps me because it lets my mind focus on something without the fear of the upcoming struggle.

Entering my mom room, I find her and Kane looking over the lists of poisons which Luna was able to get from our guards and probably some from Trikru as well. "Do any match what we're looking before." I alert them to my entrance and join them at the small table near the balcony.

"Yes." My mom says "I had Indra also put down their types of bio weapons trying to expand the list and the one used against you and the hundred when you were at war is similar to the sickness or poison or whatever this might be."

"I thought that on the first night but we also bled from the nose and eyes wouldn't that be the case here as well." I ask knowing that Trikru would be able to tell if their bio weapon was used against them.

"Not if it was mixed with something else causing it to become altered and weakened." My mom says almost smugly. I know people are dying but this is like a puzzle that we have to figure out and it's great when we think we got something right.

"So, what you're saying if that there are at least three different substance involved and we two and out three so far." I ask thinking this is slightly to easy.

My face must have shown what I was thinking because Abbey quickly agreed with my thought "It does seem like were finding this out quicker then we should so there are things we still don't know. Like how it was spread." At my raised eyebrow she continues. "We know if you get it inside you, you get it but how to the villages first get it."

"It could be added to the water supply." Kane asks but I quickly dismiss that process.

"Then everyone in the villages would be infected this only a small amount of people." If it's not water then what could it be. I highly doubt everyone infected was bled on either covering a cut of the face. But it's getting in to them somehow. Think if you wanted to poison people but not everyone how would you do it. Kane might not be so wrong. People from different families were infected so they all had to be exposed to the same thing and what's the one thing that is the one thing shared with everyone. "It's in the meat."

My mom and Kane look at me confused at first but quickly catch on. "That would explain why everyone becomes ill around the same time and the people after have been caught in the blood." Abbey says. "But when is it put in the food." She asks. It would be easier to poison the meat in the village instead of poisoning the animal while it's still alive since there is the chance it would have been killed but poisoning in the village makes it more likely to be caught since people are constantly working on the food and a strange would be noticed.

I share this with both of them and after a small discussion we agree that the animal most have already been poisoned. We then move on to figuring out what the third substance might be. About an hour later we discover exactly what that is. A Poison from Sankru. Kane leaves to inform Heda this while me and my start working on a cure.

"We should start with using the cure that work on them normally." She quickly explains her reasons for this after telling O that we couldn't do that. "We never know it could just be that easy or we could try one version and have it slow down the time of death we can administer the other cure."

"It can't be that easy."

"We never know. We should at least try it on the already infected to see if it works." I agree it could work but it seems to easy a cure if someone was going through all this effort.

"Then we better start trying soon because if this submit is the main target we could already be infected." My voice is filled with dread. If we were already infected then we will have to move fast to avoid dying.

"I'll go ask the commander if we could try testing this on as soon as possible." And with that mom leaves me alone in her room. With nothing better to do until we start testing a grab one of my guards and telling the other to inform Luna of my plans we head to the training area. It's been a few days since I last trained and it help to work of stress. Of course, there's a much more fun way to burn of stress with Luna but I'll save that to later tonight.

Arriving at the sparing pits I see many different clans training. Many warriors stop what they're doing when they spot me walking towards an empty space. Of course, people would be intrigued when Wanheda the Commander of death comes to train. My guard Thune is about twice my size but Luna was my mentor so my fighting skills are about level to her right now. It's the main reason why I sent a guard to tell her where I was hoping she would come and join me. Back at Floukru she's the only person wo can challenge me.

I pull out a small blade while Thune grabs a battle axe. He's hits will be powerful but slow so I have to move quickly and target weak points before he attacks. We stand facing each other and nod our heads stating were ready. Slowly we circle each other before he gets impatient and lunges forward swinging his axe sideways aiming for my chest. Anticipating this move I roll forwards going under the axe swing placing me behind him. Taking a few steps back to avoid his second swing which follows his first. He then moves to swing downwards which I can easily dodge before placing a swift kick to the side of his knee causing it to buckle so he's almost bowing. Seeing my chance, I aim my blade for his chest cutting through his armour causing a small amount of blood to appear. Not stopping I stab him in the arm causing her grip on his axe to weaken so I can knock t out of his grip when he swings to try and make me back of. Unarmed I put my blade to his neck causing him to yield.

Hearing the warriors who gathered cheering I pull away from Thrune and look at the crowd. In the time the battle took place Raven Bellamy Octavia Lincoln and Indra had appeared and watched all smiling. Indra smiling at me was a little weird but I disappeared from my mind when I also spotted Queen Nia watching me. She was wearing that same smirk from earlier. She defiantly has a plan for me.

"Watching you fight just reminds me how great of a mentor I am." Luna's smug voice pull my attention away from Nia and brings a smile to my face. Putting away my small blade I pull out my sword.

"Well I am Wanheda. If I couldn't fight my title would be a disgrace." I say back twirling my sword around. "So, don't be too embarrassed when I win." My words cause Luna to pull out her sword.

"It that so." We move in to position. Most fights nowadays end up in a draw but I have been able to win a few matches. Luna is by far the best fighter I've seen and from the look Indra is throwing our way she remembers just how good she is.

Just like with Thrune we begin circling each other. Over the years my patients have greatly improved but Luna is far more patients causing me to strike first or we could be doing this for hours. My first strike I aimed at her left leg which is easily countered. Once our blade clash I pull back and go for her right shoulder which again is blocked. This continues for a few more strikes. Luna deflects all of my strikes before she dodges one of my strikes leaving my side open which she goes for. Thankfully I react quickly enough and block her causing me to go on the defensive while she attacks.

She begins to become too confident when my blocks are starting to fall behind making it harder to defend myself. Seeing me struggle she move to disarm me which leaves her open. Taking my chance, I throw a kick which lands directly on her stomach causing her to back up from my force and surprise. Taking this moment, I regain my fight stance. The crowd cheers louder than they already were. I hear Raven shout. "Go on Griffth kick her arse." Which bring a smile to my face and Luna's.

This time Luna is the one to move forward unleashing many hits towards me which I block and dodge until she can land a punch of my face which stuns me and she uses this moment of confusion to swipe my legs out from under me dropping me to the fall. Quickly she kicks my sword away. Not a second later she's bring her sword down but at the last moment I roll away and deliver a powerful kick to her legs knocking her off balance but she stumbles not falling. And by time She regained her footing I'm standing up pulling back out my small blade. At this point the everyone had stopped sparing and stood watching us fight. A quick scan of the crowd reveals Lexa my mom and Kane all standing watching us as well.

Both me and Luna are breathing heavily at this point and are covered in a light sweat. Knowing my blade is going to be as effective as a sword make this fight go more to Luna then me. If I can disarm her we will be back to level. She lunges forward and I jump to her side and grab her arm which is holding her sword before kicking her legs flipping her over my shoulder ripping her sword from her hands. But before I could attack when she down she roll away and backs up to a safe distance. I Smirk at her enjoying have put her on her back for once. As if reading my thought, she smirks but doesn't pull out her own blade. But keeps her hands clenched.

Not sure what she's planning I begin to slowly move toward her but she doesn't move. It only when I've already moved to strike I realise what she has planned. She grabs my hand with the blade while her other hand moves towards my face and opens throwing a hand full of sand towards my eyes blinding me. In my now vulnerable position she disarms me within seconds and lands multiply punches to my face and body before I'm knocked to the ground. Still struggling to open see and stand back up but I feel the tip of my blade touch my neck. "Do you yield." I can hear the smirk in her voice. I'm the sand in my eyes was revenge for when I did the extract same thing a few weeks ago.

After a few second my vision become clearer and I slowly raise my arms into a surrender position and she slowly pulls back the knife which is her mistake because I quickly jab her arm and pull the knife from her before bring it down aiming to stab her shoulder. Seeing this move the crowd gets even louder clearly enjoying us spar. However, before I could stab her she grabs the blade my the actually blade slicing her skin causing her black blood to leak out her hand. With her other hand she punches me in the throat and pull the blade from me spinning and then stabbing me in the ribs but no were that is serious and the cut is sallow before kicking my legs so I drop to my knees. Yet again she puts the blade to my throat while I cough trying to regain my ability to breathe again.

"I'll ask again do you yield." She asks ignoring the crowd's shouts. Unable to speak I nod and she pulls the blade away from me before helping my open. Seeing me still unable to breathe normally she ask "Are you ok." The worry is clear on her face and in her voice. Again I nod. I just need a few minutes.

when I can finally speak again I say. "Did you really have to stab me." She just laughs as we make our way over to our guards who are perched near the stands. Sitting down I pull up my shirt to have a look at the wound. Like I thought it's not life threating and can is easily closed. I doubt it will leave a scar.

"That was awesome." Raven all but shouts when she reaches us with everyone following her. "Since when could you fight that good."

"Since I got Luna teaching me." I tell her

"I remember your first raining session with me." Luna says before she and the guards start laughing. To say I was awful would be an understatement. "Thankfully I'm a good mentor." I elbow her to stop her ego from growing even bigger. Which causes the guards to laugh more.

"You've clearly improved since I last saw you and that's saying a lot." Lincoln says clearly impressed with Luna which again angers Octavia. Lexa also looks annoyed with this. Luna nods her head in thanks.

"We should get patched." Luna says looking at her hand and then at where she stabbed me. Telling everyone we'll be back I a few minutes we head back to my room. Once inside Luna sits me down on the bed before taking off my shirt. She then moves to grab my medic kit I brought picking up the disinfectant and bandages. "This will sting a bit." She pours the disinfectant over my cut then bandages it up.

Picking up the bandages I pull her on to my lap and repeat the process on her hand. "You couldn't have let me win this one. Wanheda is supposed to be an unbeatable killing machine." I joke knowing everyone will be taking about this fight in the city over the next few days.

"Don't worry you showed you could beat almost anyone I a fight." She laces a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry for stabbing you." She whispers and I know it was more for the slight pain she caused me.

"Don't worry about it. Besides it means you'll have to be on top for the next few days." I tell her before kissing her neck earning a slight moan.

"Clarke if you don't stop we won't be leaving this room until tomorrow." She struggles to say this as I'm still on her neck.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." I say putting our foreheads together.

"Everyone will be wondering where we are." Her attempts of moving away from me are very weak. I wish for nothing more than to just be with her but I know we have to move soon. Giving her one last kiss we move to meet everyone in the throne room.

Upon entering the throne room everyone is already there and my mom is talking about the much need cures. "We tried three different ways. One with each poison cure and then two with only one of the cures. In all three the cures made it worse causing them to have a stroke and die. Commander I'm not sure how that is possible." So, our first guess at a cure didn't work. I knew it was too easy.

"What do you suggest to do now." Lexa asks in her neutral voice but I can tell she's disappointed at the news and burning with fury for the person who started this attack

"We'll take some blood and analyse it. That will help us figure our next steps." My mom replies sounding worried. She's not sure if she can figure this out in time to save most of the people who are already sick. If she can fix it at all.

"Good I have the last person who is infected in Polis in the dungeons. You have permission to take his blood."

"I'll go do that now." She says and walk towards us. "Clarke can you help." I nod and follow her with everyone following. I guess this is a group project now.

Once in the dungeons we see a man tied to a bed who is coughing blood while screaming and pulling violently against his chains. Everyone stays outside the cell a part from me my mom and Lincoln.

"Lincoln, Clarke I need you to hold him down while I take some samples." My mom instructs us. Lincoln goes on to the man's right while I'm on the left. When we go to hold him down he gets more radical and starts flaying some more. It's nearly impossible for us to hold him steady but we don when mom starts taking some blood samples. "I'll need at least five to start testing different cures on him." She says once the first needle starts filling with blood. The needle she's using has the ability to suck liquids us and also squint it out. It's not the best type of needle for this but according to mom it's the only type the ark has at the minute.

When the second needle goes in somehow the man become more aggressive at escaping. "We might need some help to hold him still" Lincoln say making Bellamy and Indra walk over to help. At least his chains are holding for now.

His blood is from coughing seems to lessen which again somehow makes him stronger that we all struggle through the third needle. Me and Lincoln share a concerned look. This reminds me of when Lincoln was a reaper and he broke free and strangled me. I'm sure this brings back unpleasant memories for him and Octavia. The day we turned Lincoln back from a reaper was one of the best days in my life. We had managed to save our friend and brought hope to every family who had a loved turned into a reaper. No more would we have to kill the people we care about but save them. It was also the first day of peace between the Ark and the Grounders.

The fourth needle the man started screaming saying we were the Maunon. I can see why he might think but the mountain men were all killed years I ago. By my hand. Lincoln and Indra try to calm him down but it was working. Thankfully we only have one more needle to go.

The firth and last needle had just started taking in blood when the man's chains broke. With this new freedom he was able to throw Lincoln and Bell of his army with the needle in. Abbey also fell back from Bell falling into her. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't react fast enough when the mans pulled out the needle and stabbed me in the with it while throwing himself and me and Indra. All three of us landed on the fall and the man went berserk hitting us.

It didn't take longer before Luna Kane Lexa and Octavia to pull him off us and reinstating him on the bed chaining him back up. "Is everyone ok" my mom said once she was able to stand back up. Everyone gave a quick yes while I was standing up with my back to the group. Looking at the needle lodged in my arm with no blood left in the top I knew I was fucked. His blood was now inside me. I'm infected. My lack of response had everyone on alert. "Clarke honey are you ok." The worry in here voice was going to be nothing compared to the terror that would follow.

"Clarke." It was Luna's almost pleading voice that got me to turn around. Everyone gasps and stepped back in horror once they saw the needle wedged in my arm. Even Raven who was still standing outside the cell.

"Well... This is going to be a problem." Is all can say. While looking at the needle and pulling it out. "Why is it when some in chains breaks free I'm always the one there go for." It might have come across jokey but it was a serious question. When some bad happens I'm almost always involved. I suppose you could say it's karma for Mount Weather but still. Looking over at the restrained man I continue talking for some reason. Maybe this is a type of shock. "I guess me and him are going to be room buddies." I look over to everyone and my heart almost breaks at the sight.

Lexa, Kane and Indra are in a state of pure shock. They look just the same as my first night in Polis. If the situation wasn't as bad as it was I would find it hilarious.

Bell O and Lincoln look like they just jasper get speared. O making the same face while the other would have probably looked like that if they had been there. They were scared and on the edge of tears.

Raven is just crying while holding her head. She almost looks as devastated as my mom. Who looks like some part of her was just broken.

Luna however looks the worse. Her look is one of complete heartbreak and terror. Just looking at her I could feel my heart breaking. I can see she just want to pull me close and hold me there so I'm not in danger or hurt or sick. But she can't do that without people knowing about us which will put us in more danger.

"Well we have the blood samples we should get to work on that cure." I try to say cheerier hoping this will help them cope with what's happening. My mom is the first to act and she picks up the samples and rushes out the room to look them over. If there's someone who can cure this it's her. Me being infected just makes it even more important to get it done. Kane and Indra excuse themselves before leaving. "I have to stay in here don't I." I ask Lexa knowing that now I've been exposed I won't be allowed near over people to minimize the chance of it spreading.

"Yes, you will. I will have the guards bring you a bed and over essentials." She's speaking in her neutral commander voice but everyone can hear the underlining of worry in her voice. Once she's left that only leaves me Luna Raven Bell O and Lincoln. Everyone seems unsure on what to say or do so the silence start to become unbearable.

Luna has tears starting to appear which Lincoln and I both spot. "We'll gave you to some privacy." He then ushers out a very confused Bell O and Raven who protest about leaving me.

"Luna." I say quietly praying that she will respond and not shut down on me again. But as soon as the words leave my mouth she's pulling me in to a tight hug crying into my neck. I couldn't even begin to imagine what this must be like for her. I don't know what I would do in her position so I do the one thing which I hope will give her comfort. Just like last night I hold her and rub circles on her back. "Don't worry my mom will figure this out." Even this is hard for me to believe but it's the only chance I have at living and I need to give her something to think about over then my death.

The man who infected me was exposed to the newer version of the sickness which meant I would live longer then people who had the older version but this would be more painful. From the screams that warrior was giving is any indication to what's approaching it's go t be hell. And Luna is going to watch me go through that hell because she has already sworn not to leave my side throughout this. Having her close helps make me feel calm but I don't want her to have to see me like this and knowing she can't do anything to stop it. I really hope my mom can figure this out because I really don't want to die and leave Luna like this.

* * *

 **OK two quick things. Firstly this was my first attempt at writing a fight scene and I'm not going to lie but i struggled so I hope it's ok for you all and secondly I know my medicine and science talk isn't accurate so yeah. Anyways see you all next time and please leave a comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna refused to leave my side or even let go of me since I was infected with the poison. Lincoln Bellamy Raven and Octavia returned not long after Lincoln had ushered them out. Of course, they were confused why they had to leave so me and Luna could be alone but I guess they thought it was because she's been with me for nearly three years so we were bound to be very close. If they suspected something else they didn't say anything but I sure everyone will know the truth about our relationship within the coming days.

I was talking to Raven Octavia and Bellamy while Lincoln and Luna were talking behind me but Luna still kept a tight grip on my hand. It was if she let go that I would disappear. Raven spotted this but didn't say anything which I was thankful for. Octavia through didn't notice this and was closely watching how Lincoln and Luna interacted looking more some sort of sign. Her jealously is welcomed in this situation because I still find it funny. Of course, I would never admit this.

"How are you." Raven says obviously concerned for me which made me smile. After everything we've been through it surprises me that we are still friends. I mean I slept with her boyfriend, he left her for me then I killed him and left everyone for three years without a word. I haven't been the best friend to her but I'm glad we are still friends.

Her question causes Bellamy to tense up but he seemed to want an answer as well. Not sure how I really feel about the situation I just shrug. It's weird knowing I will die unless my mom and come up with a cure. I thought once the shook wore off I would feel scared sad or angry but I don't. I guess spending so much time around Grounders I've learnt to accept death more easily and I knew I would die one day but to happen like this is still shocking but I feel at peace with it. It's probably the calm before the storm because I see what I'm in for and I know it will be pure hell.

My shrug seems to anger Raven. "A shrug." She almost shouts drawing Luna and Lincolns attention. "You been injected with a poison that will kill you and all you can do is shrug." Surprised at her outburst I slowly nod trying not anger her even more. "Come on Clarke talk to us please." She begs losing all her anger in to the sadness that washes over her.

"I don't know how I feel." I tell her loud enough for everyone else to hear. My word doesn't bring them any comfort but I guess nothing I say will help them or me. We just have to accept it and move on. "The situation sucks that I know." I give them a small smile in hopes of making the atmosphere lighter than the dark and gloomy setting we're building.

"Well we're here for you princess." Bellamy picks up what I'm doing by using the nickname princess. Everyone knows how much I hate that name and I internally cringe at the sound of it which causes Bellamy and Raven to laugh. Luna gives my hand a small squeeze to draw my attention.

Luna leans into me and whispers in to my ear so only we can hear. "I wish I could see the look on Nia nears face when she learns about this." I bust out laughing because out everything I thought she could say that was the last. I thought she was going to give me some loving comfort but instead she jokes. And now I'm imagining the Queens reaction. Just picture the Queen siting in her chair with her smug smirk as she plots her plan that involves me then one of her spies comes in and tell her I'm dying. The smirk falls of her face and is replaced by an angry snarl and she shouts WHAT and then throws something at the poor spy. I wanted to ruin her plan and now I can. Just not the way I thought I would.

The others look at me expectantly asking what's so funny but I just shake my head and smile. They wouldn't understand why I found this so funny. Bell and Raven look between each other before shrugging and moving on. O glares a little about being left out but doesn't say anything.

We continue to chat for a few more minutes before the sound of footsteps draws our attention towards the door to the cell. A number of guards appear carrying different items I might need for my stay in the dungeon slash quarantine zone. This includes an empty bucket, a bucket of water lots of cloth a basket of food some chains and a small bed opposite the already sick man who we're been ignoring. Lexa and Indra follow thanking the guards.

"If you need anything else just ask." Lexa informs us once the guards have left. Luna looks at the chains in distaste and I can't blame her. I'm going to be chained up like a prisoner while I suffer. But i know it's there to stop me from hurting other people which honestly, I'm thankful for. I don't what i would so if I found out I hurt someone while under the effects of the substance.

"Thank you, Commander." I say with sincerity. Lexa smiles and nods but the smile turns into a frown once she spots me and Luna holding hands. She and Luna then proceed to have a silent conversation with their eyes until Lexa looks down defeated and moves quickly to exit. Indra look between the two night bloods before following after her Commander. Octavia looks after Indra wanting to follow her Fos but not wanting to leave me. "It's fine o." I tell her earning a look of surprise. "Go. I'm not going anyway." It takes a few seconds before she thanks me and takes off Indra.

"Lincoln could I ask a favour." Luna says from next to me.

"Of course." Lincoln replies.

"Could you inform our guards what's happened." She asks not wanting to leave my side any time soon. Lincoln see this and smile giving Luna's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving. I wonder how our guards will take the news. Since they are Luna's and mine personal guard we've become quite close over the years. They are as much my friends as the hundred are. Or what's left of the hundred.

"And then there were four." Raven chimes creating a smile on our face. A loud groan pulls her attention. "Ok five. Jezz." We laugh at the joke from Raven. However, the fun is cut short when I start coughing killing the happy atmosphere. It's only a small cough that I in any other situation wouldn't matter but this time it signifies that the process has begun. So, it begins.

"That was fast." Slips past my lips before I could stop it. They nod agreeing with my statement. I thought it would take longer to take effect but I guess not.

"I better go inform your mom." Raven says slowly backing away. I can understand her not wanting to watch this. Bellamy debates with himself if he should stay or go but in the end, he decides to leave as well offering words of encouragement before running to catch up with Raven.

Looking over at my bed I can feel the sigh coming. It's a single bed that so really uncomfortable and its really small. I doubt that I will fully fit on it and Luna won't be able to sleep there as well but I know she'll find some way to be close to be. It's what I would do.

Seeing me staring at the disgrace or a bed she comes to the same conclusion as me. "I'll get one of our guards bring down some blankets and pillows so I can sleep near you." I've hadn't to sleep on my own for over two years. I hardly doubt I will be able to sleep without be curled up to Luna.

"I might join you on the floor." She smiles at little at that but it quickly turns into a frown.

"No, you need the bed to sleep properly so you have a better chance." Her voice is now desperate looking for every advantage we might have.

"That bed looks even more uncomfortable then the floor and besides I need to be with you." Voice starts off strong but fall in volume and strength near the end. Luna doesn't look convinced but decides it would be best not to argue with me. I can be very stubborn and she learned that the hard way. It was after our what Luna would call swimming lesson but I would call attempted murder. After we made it back to shore I left her in the boat and refused to speak to her for two weeks. I had to spar with other warriors to avoid her. At first Luna thought it was funny but as the days went on she realised I really was mad at her and it became less funny and more serious. she started trying to earn my forgiveness back by apologising profoundly. When that didn't work she panicked and brought me gifts like weapons or a horse in attempts to erase the anger between us. Only that didn't work either. It was on the second week when she presented me with some art gear I could use to draw the ocean. I forgive her after. I had made her suffer enough. So, we went back to the way we were. It wasn't that long after that we ended up together.

Another cough brought me out of my mind. Since I covered my mouth with my hand by reflex I was able to see the small splatters of blood on my hand. Looking back up I spot Luna looking worriedly at me. This worry increases when she spots the blood droplets on my skin. By this time tomorrow I would be coughing up more and more blood and then the pain will start. The pain is the one part of this I really don't want Luna to have to witness. From the screams coming from the other infected it's going to be hard for me and Luna is going to have to watch me go through that. I know she'll guilty about not being able to protect me from it and for letting it happen in the first. She won't leave be alone because of that but also because she loves me.

"We're going to fine." She says with determination before pulling me into a tight hug. " Oso gonplei nou ste odon." She says quietly and gently next to my ear and I know it's true. Our fight is not over. Somehow, we will get through this and then we can live our lives and just survive like we were doing before we met each other. She continues " Ai hodness yu."

"I love you to" I tell with as much love as I can in my voice. My mom will figure this out in time. She has too.

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter but i promise the next one will be much longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the following after the I was infected that things started to get worse. Our guards had been informed and during the night before they had come down and given Luna everything we needed to camp next to the bed. They were sad and concerned about my current situation but they keep their fears to themselves only saying " Ste Yuj" as words of encouragement. the last thing I needed was to have them pity me. I will stay strong for as long as I can. My cell seemed much quieter after the grounder guy who I was sharing with suddenly died. Indra came and collected the body for the pyre to allow his spirit to move on. So now it's just me and Luna. We spent the night together but we put a mask or at least as close as we could get as a mask to put over her mouth and noise just increase I coughed up some blood during the night. The last thing I want was to doom Luna to this as well.

I woke up first by the feel of liquid on my skin. Opening my tired I the first thing I saw was red. During the night I had started bleeding from my mouth which grow and now I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. Panic and terror was my first feelings as I saw laid there. Luna was sleeping peacefully next to me holding me as close as she could. Slowly I remove myself from her grips and stand up from our makeshift bed. Luna seems to look for me in her sleep before she turns over facing away from me.

As quietly as I could I pulled my pillow away and the blooded sheets away from my sleeping girlfriend as a precaution. I wrapped the them all up together before dumping then near the edge of the cell door so they can be cleaned. Or burned. Picking a clean piece of cloth, I dip it in the water and proceed to wash any blood that could have lingered on my face.

Next, I went over to the food basket Raven brought us for the night and this morning. Not feeling that hungry I choices an apple before moving to sit down and sketch my lover as she sleeps. I don't know how many times I've done and Luna doesn't mind since she loves seeing what I've drawn and when it's her she blushes and acts cute before acting like she isn't. It's moments like that when I feel at peace with the world and I guess doing it now will help me calm down after my fright this morning.

I could have chokes to death in my own blood last night. If I slept on my back instead of my side the blood would have been able to spill out from my mouth. Tonight, I will have to have someone watch me or chain myself on my side so that doesn't happen. This is going to be explaining to Luna.

Speaking of Luna, she starts to stir as I'm about halfway through my picture. "Hey" I say quietly not wanting to disturb the peace that surrounds me yet.

"How are you feeling this morning." Luna asks seeming more awake now. She props herself up by her elbow and looks be over trying to scout out any signs of discomfort, pain or blood. Her eyes narrow in on a part of my face and slowly she makes her way over to where I'm seated. "Is that blood" her finger trace a spot just under my ear. Pulling her hand away the small amount of red liquid appears on her fingers.

"Yeah I bled during the night." I tell her trying my best not to let my fear show. Yesterday I didn't really feel anything but today I do. My words her concerned gaze to snap to my face.

"What." She sounds so confused so I point her in the direction of the blooded sheets. Her gaze turns slightly annoyed before turning back to me with the same look. "Why didn't you wake me."

"You seemed so peaceful." I tell her stroking her cheek "Besides today the pain should start and I doubt you'll get any sleep with that going on." If she has to deal with me screaming all night the least I can do is let her sleep in. She lets out a deep breath before kissing my forehead almost if she could read my thoughts.

"Don't worry about me." She says sounding grateful "worry about yourself for now. You need it more

"I really wish I could kiss you." Sadness and regret fill my voice. I honestly never thought the worst part of this was that I couldn't kiss her without infecting her too. Well I say worst now we'll see how long that will last.

"I wish it to my love." She says sounding the same as me.

We spent the next ten minutes sitting next to each other enjoying the peace. It was that time that I started my coughing started and Luna grabbed the bucket and placed it direction in front of me so the blood I throw up went in the bucket instead of the floor. As I was spitting out my blood Luna was rubbing small circles on my back trying to make me feel better. Once I was finished she took some cloth and wiped my face.

"Thank you" I all I manage to say suddenly feeling tired.

"Don't mention it." She responds with a small sad smile.

"Your awake." Raven voice alerts us to her Bellamy, Octavia and Lincolns presence. " And here I thought you would have died during the night." She jokes with a small on her face only for it to backfire when I respond.

"I almost did. But thanks for checking." and instantly the smile falls from her face.

"Wait really." She asks almost scared of the answer. Me and Luna both nod before pointing to the blooded sheets near her. "Oh shit. Sorry." She seems sheepish now which doesn't suit her.

"Don't sweat it." Me and Luna stand up and move over to them but I hang back a bit more then Luna just in case I start coughing. Wouldn't want to ruin their clothes. Or lives. "So, what are you guys doing here." I ask.

"Well when our friend starts dying we would like to see her before she passes." Bell say and continues after Lincoln elbows him in the stomach and Luna glares at him. "Is she passes." He tries to correct himself but it's too late.

"Fair enough" I say seeing small black dots appear in my vision. But that's not just it everything suddenly sounds far away. Like they are in another room or I'm under water. I can feel my parts of be losing strength and my grip on Luna's arm increase's to where it would hurt but somethings wrong with me and I need her help. I'm sure I hear my name being called before everything goes black and everything around me stops.

When I finally manage to the strength to open my eyes the world is burled and far too bright causing me to shut my eyes again and from the feeling underneath me I know I'm on that awful bed with everyone gathered around me like it's my death bed. I'm sure people are talking but it all sounds mumbled. Someone is gripping my hand as tight as they could which would hurt if it wasn't still slightly numb.

To say I'm confused would be an understatement and what's worse is no matter how hard I think I can't remember anything. The sounds start to make more sense as my hearing clears. "How long does she have now." The first voice sounds female and I recognise it from somewhere but I'm not sure where.

"It's impossible to tell." A rough but kind male voice replies also founding familiar  
"she's strong." A voice from next to me says. Again, I know this voice but I can't remember where from. Are they talking about me.

"It doesn't matter if she strong. It will get worse soon." A women's voice states sounding irritated. But I'm not sure about what  
"The fire pains." Another male voice says

"Yes" the same rough voice says seeming more upset this time. Whatever there talking about isn't god.

"If anyone is going to survive this it would be Clarke." This voice is different to the rest. The soft caring tone reminds me of happiness and the sound of her talking causes my heart to speed up. My mind remembers it's my favourite voice. But who does the voice belong to. She to my left and from where her voice is coming from I'll bet she's the one holding my hand in a vies grip.

"Luna the chances of her living are slim." That male voice says. My favourite voice name is Luna. And her name triggers something within me and I know this someone I love deeply.

" I know." Her voice sounds depressed and I want to fight to cheer her up. I have to make her feel better. Using my remaining strength, I manage to close my a little over her hand. the response is instant. "Clarke" she says sounding much happier which reinforces my need to reopen my eyes slightly to make her happier. When my eyes do open I can her give a single laugh "Your awake."

"yeah." I try to say but it comes out slurred and quite but I know she heard it as her grips grows tighter. Finally, once my eyes have resettled on my surrounding I notice everyone is standing room me. Seeing everyone reminds me everything that is going on and why I recognise those voices. The first voice was raven the rough but kind was Lincoln the irritated girl was Octavia and the male voice was Bellamy and the other female voice was Rora my female guard. "What happened." I say lounder and stronger this time sounding more like my usual voice.

"You passed out." Bellamy says. "Terrified us to death when you just fell." Her voice matches what he said. I can hear the traces of fear in his tone and from the others eyes. They were all scared for me.

"How long have I been out." I ask only not to get a response. Everyone was looking between each other trying to figure something out. I take it in was out for more than a few seconds since Rora is now here but it can't have been much longer right. Sensing no one was to talk I turn my head to Luna who is avoiding looking at me. "Luna." I say but she still refuses to look or answer me. "Please." I beg knowing this would make her more likely to talk.

She releases a sigh before looking back at me. Looking into her eyes I can see them red a puffy. She's been crying. "You've been out for seven hours." And with them simple six words I can feel the breath being sucked from my lungs. Seven hours. I've been passed out for seven hours. That can't be right. I shouldn't be this weak yet. The coughing blood only just started I should have had more time.

Trying to sit up I'm pulled back down by something over my stomach and chest. Looking down I see I'm chained to the bed. As are my arms and feet. Why would they chain me the pain hasn't started yet. Did I attack someone. Was I delusional without knowing. Did I hurt someone if so.

Lincoln seems to be the only person able to pick up on my chain of thought. "It was a precaution just in case you started with the pain or failing before you woke." His words are careful to make me feel better but gently reminding me what I'm in store for. "We loosened the chains so we could turn you onto your side when you started bleed from the mouth." Well I'm glad that they didn't let me choke to death in my sleep. I nod my head in thanks which gains me a smile in return.

"I'm glad to see you up Clarke." Rora starts. "You us worried and more than usual which I thought was impossible." She jokes knowing I need a cheer up right now. And it works I can feel the smile form on my face.

"I'm not that bad." I resort back knowing full well it's a lie. The laugh from both Luna and Rora shows they think it's a lie too.

"My first time as your guard you decide to go cliff diving with only having one swimming lesson. Ah yes, I remember that day. The sun was shining brightly and Rora was watching over me as I drew from the cliffs edge. It was really hot that day and I figured a dip in the ocean would help to cool me down. However, it would have been a long and tiring walk back down so I did something none of Florkru had done before. I took off my shirt pants and shoes and walked right to the edge. Rora who had noticed my change in behaviour asked what was wrong. I laughed at her telling her I was far too hot and a swim would help cool me down. She nodded but look confused as to why I got undressed now and not at the bottom of the cliff. The last thing I said was wish my look before I ran off the edge. I could hear her screaming my name as I fell and hit the water. Looking back jumping in was stupid since hitting the water hurt but it was so worth it. The feeling of falling then the coolness of the water was amazing.

When I emerged from under the water I could see Rora standing at the top of the cliff looking terrified and shocked at what I had just done. Her expression brought me such joy. And later seeing Luna's expression when Roar explained what had happened. Obviously, Luna wasn't impressed but some of the members of the clan were and tried it out for themselves the next day. Since that day majority of our clan has taken part in cliff diving. we even have a small contest on who is best diver is with Luna acting as the judge.

"It was fun" is all I say in back to Rora.

"You jumped off a cliff." Octavia asks sounding intrigued and upset that she hadn't done that yet.

"Yes, if you ever visit Florkru you should try it." I tell her before addressing the whole group. "You should all try it. It's really fun." They seem to consider it so I add on something else that scared Rora and sure just how reckless I can be sometimes. "The best time to do it is during a storm."

"No." Rora shouts making Raven bell Lincoln and O jump. "Never go cliff diving in a storm. Unless you're looking for your fight to end." She gives me a pointed looking in warning.

"I lived didn't I." joke knowing I was so close to dying that night. The currents were so strong that I couldn't fight my way back to the surface. Thankfully I got pushed back on to the nearby beach. It took me a while to regain my breath after coughing up all that water. lesson learned ocean me and storms is a horrible mix. Luna also most killed me when she found out what had transpired that day.

"Barely." Is all Rora says before she has to leave to guard the door letting the ones on guard take a break.

I felt sleepily and informed every one of this. Lincoln Raven Bellamy and Octavia excused themselves to allow me to rest. Luna promised to watch over me while I sleep giving a small kiss on the forehead before I felt the sleep take over.

I'm not sure how long had passed before I woke up. I only knew I was in hell but I wouldn't let myself scream. Not yet. My entire body felt as if it was burning from the inside. I must have made some noise because Luna is by side instantly holding my hand. "Clarke what's wrong." I could her the terror fear and pain in her voice and I didn't want to make it worse but I couldn't help it.

"It burns. Luna" I scream out through gritted teeth. My body started to fail and if it was trying to move away from the pain. I don't know how long I was wake before I couldn't hold in my screams any more. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. The only thing I was aware of was the pain searing through my body. Not even Luna could comfort me in these moments. All she could do was watch me scream and fail against the chains as she holds my hands. I'm pretty sure I can hear her crying and telling me everything will be ok. But I don't believe her. The pain seems endless and nothing I do will make it stop or even a bit less painful. And I know pain. The drop ship landing, pulled muscles training injures but nothing can come close to the pain I feel right now.

I thought the pain would have started off slow and in one place not just erupt at once all over my body. God I never thought it was possible for someone to be in this much pain without going into shock and dying. Oh wait I am dying.

Luna's starts stroking my head in hopes of helping. I know she will be haunted by my screams later and the pain she must be going through mentally and emotionally just having to watch me suffer like this. She's full on sobbing at this point and buries her head between my neck and shoulder whispering calming words trying to help me in any way possible. She continues this until I somehow pass out again.

A cycle begins. The pain would come until my body couldn't take it and I pass out but then I wake up to it all over again. This goes on and on for I don't know how long and each time Luna is there to hold me and help me in ways only she can. And it does help knowing she's there. I love he more and more for standing beside me throughout this but I also hate myself for having to put her through all this pain. If I survive this I will marry this woman as fast as possible. Because I couldn't imagine a day in my life without her. We face everything together.

Waking up for what felt like the hundredth time the pain is still unbearable but I would rather suffer through the pain then go back to sleep. When I'm passed out I start having nightmares. I see everyone I love and care about being brutality killed and everyone who I have ever killed and those of my friends that have already died.

First I found my dad back on the Ark in the floating chamber. He started shouting how this was all my fault as I had known about what he was doing and didn't even try to stop him. He said I had let him die. That it should have been me that was floated and not him. How come I got to live but he had to die. He continued to shout abuse at me until the airlock opened. I screamed out in pain as I had to re watch me dad die again.

Wells was next calling me an awful friend and asking how no one noticed that Charlotte was in pain and killed him under mine eye. And how could I protect the girl who had killed him. How he suffered all my abuse for something he didn't even do.

The warriors I killed in the ring of fire were next. Thy blamed me for their death and shouted for my blood. Jus drein jus daun. I was tied to a post as they cut me. Burned me. Cut off my tongue, then my hands before I was eventually stabbed through the heart by Lexa. That last part some what true in real life. She did break my heart.

Anya was next. The grounder I made been able to convince to help me and was shot seconds after. She also blamed me for her death and had her people attack mine in revenge. I saw my friends die as I could only stand there and watch.

Finn followed Anya. He blamed me that he's dead because I got him killed. He would have never gone to that village and killed all those people if I hadn't had lead him on. He wouldn't have been tied to the post to be tortured until he died. I had to watch him die slowly. Before he would be stabbed through the heart. Only instead of Lexa it was be to push the sword into his chest as he told me everything that had happened to him was my fault. I got him killed and he would make me suffer in my next lie.

Next up was Ton DC. The people who had died when me and Lexa left them to be hit by a missile. They would ask how come my life was worth more then there. Why didn't I tell them about the impending danger instead of running away like a coward. I should have been the one to die. After all the missile was sent to take me out. I watched people burn to death. People lose limbs and slowly bleed out while i just stand there watching everything

Finally he mountain appeared next. It showed everyone I had killed. The men women and children all shouting out asking why they had to die. They did nothing wrong but still had to die. Only this time when I pulled the lever it was the people of mountain Weather who died. It was my people and I had to listen to them scream as the radiation burned their skin killing them. Again, I was asked how come I got to live but everyone else had to die. How could I live with myself after committing genocide. How could I be happy after everything I've done. This is what I deserved because everywhere I go death follows. I am Wanheda the Commander of death but I don't save people I only get them killed.

I would rather be awake in pain then asleep and seeing all the pain I've caused. I know it isn't real but some parts are true. I did kill all those people in Ton DC and Mountain Weather. And I would do it again to protect my people. They were the best options for me to win this war. My dad death hurt me the most. And I sometimes do believe it was my fault. I could have got him to stop but I didn't I agreed with him and let him make that video. I watched as he died for something I could have stopped.

I tried to save Finn but he got himself killed. I never sked him to shoot a village full of children and elders in hopes of trying to save me that was him. But he did it for me so it was my fault. I did love him. He was the first guy I ever loved but I couldn't trust him because of Raven and I couldn't look at him after the village. He went from the sweet peaceful guy to a murder. I begged the Commander to let him go and take me instead but she didn't accept so i killed him to save him from the pain. It was the only thing I could do for him.

The burning pain was more reasonable for me then that hell inside my head. But out here it would be more painful for Luna. The pain got worse which I'm pretty sure wasn't possible at this point but it did. I could hear people talking just about over my screams. I had screamed so much my throat ached. I could feel something pricking me before everything started to fade again. The only reassurance that I was still alive was Luna holding my hand and kissing forehead. I could have sworn she had said "everything will get better now." Before the world went silent and the paid didn't hurt anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Shocking this time when I wake from the hell that is inside my mind I expect the unbearable burning sensation to swipe through my body reminding me of the hell I must endure before I die. However, when I wake the feeling of being burnt alive from the inside has faded and I never been more thankful in myself. Of course, my body still aches but other than that and feeling a bit sick I feel fine. Looking around the dimly lit dungeon I spot Luna sleeping on what seems to be a very uncomfortable chair next to my bed. Her red frizzy hair blocks majority of her face from my view but I can still see her peaceful face as she sleeps. As well as the redness around her eyes which indicates she's being crying. The guilt immediately takes control of my body. I most defiantly did this to her. I caused her this much pain.

"She hasn't left your side other to go to the bathroom." A voice says softly from the other side of me causing me to jump a little. This is followed by a small and quiet chuckle. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Raven says moving closer and offering me some water. I wasn't aware how thirsty I was until the water was in front of me. Nodding eagerly raven helps me greedily drink the cup of water before wiping the bits that spilled over me. Normally I would have blushed or been annoyed about that but I'm thankful to her this time.

" It's ok birdie." I use Ravens old nickname to help cheer her up and from the smile that appears on her face at the mention of her name I'm sure it's working. Seeing and spending time with Raven reminds me about just how much I missed her. She was my best friend and I want to remain best friends. "How long was I out of it." I ask curious to how long I've been stuck in that hell which felt like forever. My rough was rough and it actual hurt to speak. My throat felt like sandpaper.

Raven takes a deep breath as if to steady herself before answering the question. That's never a good sign. "you've been in and out of conciseness for about twelve days." I internally gasp at that. Twelve days. Luna had to sit and watch me suffer for twelve days. God. looking back over at Luna I regret having to put her through this. I knew I screamed and thrashed around but to watch the person you love go through that to me is worst then actually going through it. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Raven continues. "It was hard for us to watch you go through that." Raven voice is laced with pain and sadness. "your mom Kane Bell and O couldn't be in the same as you. Even after your mom injected you with the cure she managed to come up with on the tenth day." So that's why I'm alive and not in my firer hell right now. I knew she could do it. "I struggled to be in the same room as you for long periods of time." Raven admits looking down in shame.

"It's ok." I tell her doing my best to give her a small smile put it probably looks more like a grimace but hopefully raven gets what I'm trying to do. "I don't know if I could be in here all the time if you went through this." I like to think I would stay by her side but I know I couldn't. Her screaming would drive me crazy. Also, it would remind me of what happened at Mount Weather triggering a panic attack. They happened quite often during those first few months following me leaving camp but over time they have become less frequent. I still have them now and again but only have a really bad nightmare and Luna's always there to help calm me down.

"What if it was Luna." She asks innocently. Now Luna is a completely different story. I she went through this I wouldn't dare leave the room just in case something happened and I wasn't there. I would have stayed by her in hopes of bringing some form of peace or comfort to her. I know I felt it when she was with me when everything as awful she was the only reminder of the good. "I like her." Raven says smiling knowing that I wouldn't have left her side. "She's good for you so don't let her go Griff." Raven warns before leaving the room to fetch the others leaving me alone with Luna.

"How long have you been awake." I question as soon as the door behind Raven shuts. Turning my attention back to Luna who is now staring at me scanning for any signs of discomfort or pain.

"Ever since you and Raven started talking." She replies leaning forward to stroke my face as if reassuring herself that I'm here.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer through all this." I say with as much regret and remorse as I could muster. "I know it must have been hard to watch and hear and I didn't want you to have to suffer like that." My voice breaks as tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"Hey." Luna says in a calming and loving voice. "It's alright. We here together and everything will be ok now. Ok." I nod and pull Luna down closer so I can bury my head in between her head and neck. Her scent helps to reassure me that everything is going to be ok. Her grip on me tightens as she moves her body and mine so we can both lie down on the bed.

"What's happened since I've been out of it." I ask interested in what's happened in the past couple of days. Hopefully I didn't miss anything major like a rebellion or the Ice Queens death. I really what to be witness to Nia's death. It's a little strange about how much I hate her even though I have never spoke to her and she hasn't done anything to me. Yet.

"Not much happened." Luna replies before going in to detail about what Rora had seen at the council meetings since both of us were unable to attend them. Apparently, the Ice Queen had been quite ever since she has heard of my position. This only reinforces our idea that she has something planned for me and me dying but a stop to that plan. At least she going to be thrilled to her I'm alive.

Not long after Luna finished catching me up that my mom and friends walked into the room. "Hi honey how are you feeling" my mom asks while making her way over to where we're resting.

"A little tired and my throats a little sore but other than that I'm fine." My mom shots me a concerned glance before checking my temperature and checking my pulse. "See I'm fine" I say once she's finished her examination.

"Well forgive me for wanting to make sure my daughter is alright after being poisoned and almost died multiple times." She says in a sarcastic yet irritated tone.

"Well I for one are happy to have our Clarkey back." Raven playful voice and smirk causes me to groan louder then I normally would with just my nickname. Bellamy and Octavia also smirk at my hated name.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I protest but that quickly backfires when Bellamy fires back. Even though I dislike the name it still causes me to smile mainly due to the memories that happened with my friends.

"Would you prefer us to call you Princess." For the first time in my life I can feel my face drop.

"No Clarkely is perfect." I quickly say trying to withdraw my earlier comment because as much as I dislike Clarkely I loathe Princess.

A yawn stops any sort of resort from the group as does my mom. "You need to rest to help regain your strength." She informs me going all doctor mode on me. "Since you been stuck in bed for twelve days you have definitely lost a lot of muscle in your legs and other parts of your body so we will have to work on regaining for." Meaning I won't be able to walk very far without help for a few days confiding me to the dungeon for longer. Oh, how I wish I was back in my bed. Or Luna's eithers good. "And remember to slowly regain your strength don't push yourself. And for the time being no sex." I psychical recoiled after my mom said no sex. the heat that builds up on my face just proves how embracing this conversation is now. Luna's just quietly chuckles to herself behind me which annoys me. This is not funny. Raven bell and O also seem to be holding back a laugh. It's a little funny but not for me. "Finally drink plenty of fluids it will help with your throat. I'll get Nyko to make you some herbal tea to help sooth it as well." Some herbal tea sounds nice and will be a change from having to drink water all the time.

"Ok out. Now." I point towards the door to emphasise the fact that I've had enough and it's time to leave.

"Ok sweetheart goodnight." My mom says before ushering everyone out giving them a small time to say goodbye.

"That was fun." Is all I say once everyone has left my room. Luna laughs in response. "It wasn't funny."

" I'm sorry my love but yes it was." She starts to laugh again. I love it when she laughs and I will do my best to keep her laughing and smiling. Just as she will do for me.

"I love you Lu." I say quietly next to her ear. As a response she stops laughing and protectively pulls me closer as if daring anyone to try and separate us. A sweet smile appearing on her face.

"As I love you Clarke." She whispers back stroking my back which makes me feel more and more drowsy. After letting out another yawn she goes on. "Your mother said you will need to rest to regain your strength. So, sleep Clarke."

Feeling the tiredness hit me I could feel myself slowly drifting off. "Stay with me." I mumble sleepily but from Luna stilling I could tell she had heard me clearly.

"Always." She promises and I couldn't stop the smile that spread on to my face as she says it. Everything will fine as long as we're together.

This time when I drift off to sleep I'm not tormented by my demons and sleep peacefully. There are no nightmares of the people I failed or having to relive the worst moments of my life for the first time in days I was at peace when I slept.

Sometime during the night, it appears as if my mom came to check up on me but I must have slept through it. Luna however looked exhausted I assumed she would have slept with me however from taking a look at her It's clear she stayed awake the whole night. "Did you sleep last night." I asked already knowing the answer.

Luna seems to sink further into me trying to avoid answering the question. "I tried" she finally says after a few minutes of silence when I made it clear we weren't going to do anything until she answered my question. Her voice if filled with tiredness with an undertone of fear. "but someone had to watch you." Someone had to watch me what the hell does that mean. That's a very weird thing to say watching some sleep for the whole night is a little creepy. Unless she doesn't mean the loving or creepy kind of watching but the we have to watch you to see if you die type of watching. Oh no. Luna continues " we thought you would die in your sleep." Her voice cracks as she starts talking indicting she trying not to cry. This is supported when I start to feel drops on water on my back. She crying. "When you were awake you were constantly screaming and thrashing around but we knew you were alive. However, when you slept you made no noise and barely moved. It was you were dead. We decide it would be best if someone stayed with you while you slept just in case you did stop breathing."

I pulled Luna as close to me and as tight as possible. She stayed up all night to make sure I was still breathing. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." And I am. I never wanted to hurt her and this seems to have almost destroyed her. "But I'm better now so you don't have to watch me all night." She slowly nods accepting that I'm better and I'm not going to leave her anytime soon. "Now how about you try to get some sleep before we have to get up." I ask knowing that she needs to sleep. She still seems reluctant to sleep. "Please Luna sleep. I'll be here when you wake up I promise." This seems to do the trick as she slowly nods again and buries herself in the space between my shoulder and head. She once told me that the space there is her favourite place to sleep. She said shyly which made it all the more cuter and made me love her even more.

"I can't lose you." She whispers timidly and my heart sinks. The only person she ever truly loved was her brother and she ended up having to put her sword through him in the conclave. She was scared to fully open up to me back when we first started courting but over time that fear was replaced by love and she couldn't fight it any more.

"You won't lose me." I swear putting as much strength and reassurance as I can in my voice. A few seconds later Luna's breathing evens out. Good she need just as much sleep as I do.

Thinking back to my conversation with Raven when I first woke up makes me smile. It's nice to know that raven approves of my girlfriend and soon to be wife. I would have stayed with Luna even if Raven didn't approve but it's great to know that there can get along. I wonder what everyone else thinks of our relationship because let's face it everyone should by now know that we're together and if they don't they dull as fuck. My mom seems to like her. Bell and O haven't made any comment on it. Lincoln seems happy that were together. Kane will be thrilled about the close link we now have with Floukru and is happy for me. He has always been an uncle to me. Not that I liked him before landing on earth but he's changed and for the better. Indra probably doesn't care and still might want to kill me. I wonder is a sparring match between us will help our relationship. It worked with O. Lexa is the one I'm worried about. It's clear she cared for me in a romantic way and I as much as I'm still anger with her I don't want to hurt her like that. She like Luna shut down their feelings after losing someone they love. I hope I haven't made it harder for her to trust people with her heart if she ever meets someone.

My dad would have loved Luna. Wells too. Hell they would have loved her more than me. It's really hard not to love Luna.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few more days after my initial waking up before I'm able to walk around for extended periods of time. Of course, it's still hard as my body is trying to rebuild the muscles that had weakened during my time chained to the bed. My mom reckons in a few more days with doing my exercises I will be back to normal which spurs me on because I really can't wait to leave this dungeon and hopefully never have to come back. Through my training Luna stayed with me watching me like a hawk for any sign of discomfort or fatigue before making me take a break. I tried to get her to go and do other things like the council meetings but she refused to leave my side. I'm worried about her. Even though she's here with me she's always watching and not speaking. Always on constant guard looking out for any type of threat. It's almost like she's waiting for someone to attack me. I guess the threat of me almost dying and Queen Nia nearby plotting has her more on edge then before. As for the not speaking she barely talks unless I ask her something or she's concerned I'm pushing myself to much. She's closed herself off for now but I'm positive I can bring her back to her normal self soon. My death scare scared her more than I thought.

"What's wrong." I'm embarrassed to say that the sounds of Luna's soft calming voice had the opposite effect making me jump at the sudden and unexpected sound. Of course, she would start talking the moment I say in my mind that she isn't really talking.

"Nothing's wrong." I tell her but she doesn't look convinced. I'm not lying to her technically. The fear of her shutting down and not talking had me worried but now she seems to be talking a bit more makes everything better. "Fine." I say after she gives me a pointed look. "I've been worried about you the past few days." I admit quietly.

"Me." She says sounding confused. "You're the one who almost died why are you worried about me."

"You had to watch me suffer like that." She slightly turns her head away from me at the mention of my suffering. "And you just closed yourself off from me ever since I woke up. I was worried. I am worried for you. You weren't talking and I was scared that you were shutting yourself off from me to protect you or something." My ramble makes me feel worse. I put her through hell now I'm complaining about how she acts after it. I should have just given her time to work through her emotions.

"I'm sorry." She whispers looking vulnerable. "I didn't mean to shut you out I'm just not sure if I can handle it." Handle it. Handle what. my confusion must have shown on my face since she explains what she means. "Before your nomon figured out the cure we all thought you were going die. You were constantly coughing up blood and we all had to take turns making sure you wouldn't choke to death on it. Then the pain started and you started screaming. You wouldn't stop screaming until you passed out and even then, you were whimpering and crying in your sleep. Near the end we all were starting to think maybe it would be better if you died just to stop the suffering and I couldn't bare to think about what would happen if you did die. I wanted you to suffer because you are my everything and if you die I don't think I would survive it." She's on the verge of crying by the time she finished talking and I'm not that far behind. I didn't know they thought it would be better for me to die then continuing to live through that.

"You made it better." I tell her as I move closer. I sit down leaning against the wall and motion for her to sit next to me. Interested by what I meant she sits down next to me and I put my arm around her and pull her closer. Hugging her trying to give her whatever comfort I could in this moment. She rests her head on my shoulder arm wraps her arm around my stomach. "Even though I was in a scrutinizing pain I could still make out your voice and touch and that made the pain more bearable because you were there. Because you're my everything too." I don't have to see her to know she has a small smile on her face at my confession.

For the next few minutes we both just sit there enjoying the presence of each other and the sound of silence. It's weird back on the ark and when we first landed on the ground I couldn't stand the sound of silence. Mainly it was because if it was silent on the ark then the ark wasn't working properly which was dangerous. The ark always had a quiet hum to it which I guess I was used to and the concept of pure silence made me uneasy. It reminded me of space. In space sound doesn't travel and it reminds me of how my dad died. However, on the ground I hated the silence for the same reason but also because nature was loud. I loved hearing animals around our camp. But not the ones that wanted to eat us. The sound of rain was amazing as well as the feel. I never thought when I was on the ark that I would be down here expecting all this. Luna was the one who taught me the value of silence and now I enjoy the silence as a time of not having to worry about anything and just relax.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs to the dungeon drags us out of our quiet time. Luna is on high alerts jumping up to stand in front of me like a shield to any incoming danger. The fact there is only one sound of steps is what makes us nervous. Ever since I woke up my friends have been coming to see me in groups my mom always comes with Kane and two guards come to deliver us food and the few times Lexa had come to see us Indra or Titus where with her. So, the sound of one person coming is strange. Slowly I manage to stand up beside her just as the door opens.

The sight of her as Luna and me becoming far more defensive then we would with anyone else. The long and heavy brown bear pelt they are wearing covers their whole body and drags a little along the ground. This might me to be shown to be similarly to Lexa's cape to show importance. She always seemed to have a superiority complex. Her pale her is in neat braids at the side of her face and her face wears the traditional marks of Azgeda. The ice nation. And the one to wear them is none other than the Queen Nia herself.

"Well if it isn't the skia princess wanheda and the cowedly run away night blood." her voice is smooth with and edge of I don't know evil, dark whatever it is it doesn't sit well we either of us. Not to the mention the smug calculating smirk on her face as she studies us. "When that child of a commander informed us that you skia girl had taken ill from the illness we were all sure you wouldn't survive. Yet her you are. I guess the commander of death does pick when she should die. Don't you think." Everything about her is making me feel anxious and a little scared. I heard the stories of what she's done and I've managed to not have to speak with her until now.

"What do you want Nia." Luna demands through gritted teeth with her hand lying on the handle of her sword ready to strike and the smallest sign of danger towards us. She's tense probably thinking back to when we first got here and Nia all but threatened me in the council room.

"I just wanted to see how your second was doing Luna. No need to be so defensive." Nia says all to innocent like to be true. She wants something from me but I don't know what it is. But what ever it is it can't be good. Luna doesn't drop her defensive position which causes Nia to smirk some more. "And here I thought Lexa would be the one who is so defensive of Clarke. After all she is in love with her." Luna and I share a quick glance hoping to figure out where the ice queen is going with this. I wasn't aware that the ice queen knew about Lexa's feeling for me. But from what she just said it also seems like is isn't or wasn't aware of mine and Luna's relationship. It makes sense that she would have figured out Lexa has feeling for me and would want to use me to hurt Heda like she did with Costia. Was that Nia's plan to have me kidnapped tortured and killed just like Lexa's pervious lover. I don't understand why Nia hates Lexa so much. It has to be something more than just a power battle otherwise it's just stupid. Then again, many things don't make much sense on the ground.

"If the Commander has feelings for me then it is her problem to deal with not mine." it surprises me how steady and strong my voice manages to come out. Nia gives me a look over before she starts talking again.

"I have to admit I can see why you seem to attract night bloods. When my people spoke of the Skia Princess that mentioned she was beautiful but it seems they couldn't fully express just how lovely you are Clarke." I shrink back under her gaze and Luna moves to stand slightly in front of me blocking some of the Queens view. Something about her gaze made me feel exposed and very uncomfortable. "It would be such a shame for your beauty to be wasted. Or worse if something happened to you." That is a hidden message of a threat if there ever was one. She definitely has a plan for me. And I've become very thankful for the bars of the cell to be separating us. I wouldn't like to think what might happen if we weren't blocked from attacking one another. Of course all we would have to do is open the door for all hell to break lose.

"I think it's time you leave Nia." Luna voice is laced with venom sending a warning to Queen Nia. Luna is glare hasn't left Nia through this conversation and only intensified when Nia made a comment on my looks growing even more when she threated my life in her subtle way.

"What's wrong Luna." Nia asks with a tint of humour to her voice. She's enjoying playing with us. "Worried I'll steal your healer from your pathetic worthless clan."

"Watch your words Nia." Luna warns interrupting Nia speech. Luna has worked very hard to create a clan that goes against violence in a world that thrives on it. Having member of azgeda within floukru is extremely rare. I've only met one who left the ice nation after Nia had her entire family killed for failing to produce enough crops during a bad harvest in winter.

Nia ignores Luna's interruption "Or are you more worried that I'll steal your lover." Nia's smug smirk grows in size from watching the anger that builds with the night blood. I can sense that Luna is starting to lose her patience and if this continues she might actual attack Nia.

"You should leave Nia." I say trying to get her out of here as fast as possible. She's ruining mine and Luna's alone time. And making us very aggressive. "What ever sick or ridiculous game your planning should stop. We will not play and pushing us won't end well for you. So, you should leave and leave us out of your little power struggle with Lexa because we want on part in it." I move forward so I'm level with Nia. "we're not your puppets so go float yourself." I finish with a sweet smile. I can hear Luna's quietly chuckling at me basically tell the ice queen to fuck off. NIa on the other hand doesn't look amused. In fact, she looks very irritated showing I've knocked her of balance unsure on what to do or say. I guess she was expecting me to fight back. "We'll see you in the next Council meet."

Without saying a word Nia glares at us before turning and storming out of the dungeon and up the stairs. Neither me or Luna start to relax until her footsteps are long gone from hearing indicting she long gone.

"I'll have our guards on high alert until we leave." Luna say's breaking the silence. The rage is still buried within her words but she seems to have calmed down a little bit since Nia left. "She's going to make a move on you soon." and it's not a guess Nia will be making a move on me. She wants the power of Wanhead to kill Lexa and take control of the coalition and we won't let that happen.

"How soon until we can leave." I ask knowing the longer we are here the more time Nia has to plan her game and manipulate the people working for her to get what she wants. But she also won't attack her in Polis with everyone watching. I'm too well protected. If she's as smart as I think she is she'll wait until we're traveling back to our clan when she can ambush us.

"A few days since your mother cured the poison. This will give the Head the time to look for the suspect and create a banquet in honour of the coalition. It's rare for all leaders to be in the Captial at the same time so the banquet and festival is for the people to enjoy. Then we can leave." she replies thinking over every way Nia might try to get me.

"I take then when we leave we will be heading back to the main floukru settlement." most people who join floukur don't want to be found by their old clans so our main settlement is kept hidden to everyone outside of our clan. Even the Commander doesn't know where we are hidden. Our clan as grown in size since the mountain fell making it so everyone couldn't settle on the Oil Rigg. We just couldn't fit so Luna set up more villages along the coast expanding our clan. That's were I've been spending most of my time so I wasn't lying to my mom when I told about what floukru was like. I just couldn't tell her all of it. Lincoln is the only outsider to ever know the truth and Luna made sure that he wouldn't tell Octavia to keep us protected.

"I think that will be best yes." Luna says before lying down on my bed. "I'm never taking you on a trip again. Your too much trouble." I couldn't the laugh that escapes me. It's true I seem to attract trouble where ever I go. Nia is just another in a long list of dangers I've been involved in the past few years.

"But you love me like that." I joke back relieving the last lingering bits of the remnants of Nia.

"yeah I do." she says sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Italic writting is a flashback**

* * *

Ever Nia visited me in my cell that night Luna had taken extra care in my protection making sure that I had at least one guard with me at all times. Two guards if Luna wasn't around to keep an eye on my herself. I didn't mind having the guards from floukru around since I was sort of friends with them and we could pretend that an evil queen wasn't plotting something awful with my name in it. What I didn't like was when skikru tried to offer me the same amount of protection. This was after they found out everything that had transpired with Nia.

"Hey Clarke your guards are acting weird." Raven states annoyed when she enters my cell with Bellamy Octavia Lincoln my mom and Kane in tow. They all were wearing matching expressions of annoyances. "We just had to be fully searched and checked before we were allowed entry" Raven raises her hand mimicking quote marks with her hands while speaking in a sarcastic tone. "What do they we were going to do to you. Kill you." She jokes but that is probably what my guards were thinking.

"Probably." I cut in to Ravens rant before it could go any further. He expression of annoyance quickly turns to anger at the accusation. I'm sure the others all change expressions to but I'm only looking at Raven who in sitting directly next to me in a chair while I'm relaxing or in reality trying to relax on my uncomfortable bed. "It's nothing personal but they can't be too careful. The only person they won't stop and search in Luna." I tell her trying to remove some of her anger.

"They never did that to us before." Octavia joins in moving to sit in the chair next to Raven. Lincoln move with her but stands behind the chair leaning on it's back.

"What happened "Lincoln asked knowing that this was serious if I had two guards outside my door checking everyone even people they know I trust for weapons or anything else that could be used to harm me.

"Nia came here last night and basically threatened me and told me i was a part of this huge plan she was making to gain more power." Ravens expression of anger immediately shifts to worry and fear at my news.

"We should inform the Commander about this she might be able to lend you some more guards and keep an eye on Nia." Kane says earning a nod from my mom

"We can't " I tell them but looking from their looks of confusion the don't understand why. "We can't tell the commander and expect her to act without having any evidence. Me and Luna saying she said this isn't enough. It will be her words against us and the council are aware that Nia hates both Luna and Lexa and they hate her just as much. I would look like one side trying to get at the other which the council won't believe. Besides Nia won't do anything herself. She'll have someone else do it so it can't be linked back to her. Which is why the guards are checking everyone." I explain.

"Why do the Luna and Lexa hate Nia and Nia hate them." Bellamy asks and in all fairness it's a reasonable question. Looking over at Lincoln and the sudden sadness in his eyes it's clear he knows the extract reason why.

"What have you heard about the Ice Queen." I ask them all.

"That she uses power and influence to make herself better off and her people suffer." My mom starts.

"That Azgeda want to rule over the coalition with the Queen on top." Kane continues.

"She's killed a lot of innocent people." Octavia adds.

"And not just from her own clan." Bellamy says getting closer to the reason why.

"Like Costia." Lincoln finishes stopping whatever Raven was about to say. His voice is heavy with sadness. Lincoln was close friends with Luna when she was living in Polis who was close with Lexa and Costia so it's no surprise that he was her friend and is devastated by her murder.

"Who's Costia" Raven asks the question everyone was thinking but hearing the tone of Lincolns voice clearly didn't want to know what caused such grief.

Seeing as Lincoln was struggling to keep it together I explain what happened all those years ago. "After Lexa had won the conclave and became the commander her first act was to create the coalition between all the clans to face the Mountain." I have everyone full attention when I started talking but at the mention of the mountain I can see them all tense up slightly. Even through years have passed the memories of what happened there and what we did still haunt them as much as it haunts me now. "After some time, Lexa was able to convince eleven out of the twelve clans to join. The one clan who refused was Azgeda. The Ice Queen wouldn't bow to someone who she says as a child who had more power than she did. Nia wants control and power it's all she cares about so if she joined then she wouldn't be the most powerful Lexa would be. So, Nia needed a way to gain something on the commander. She wanted to know what her secrets were so she could use them to destroy the coalition or take the power for herself. And there was only one person close enough to the commander to know this all this. Only one person who wasn't a flame keeper or a clan leader or a night blood. Costia. Her lover." I collective gasp is taken by everyone besides me and Lincoln. Lincoln looks like he's trying not to cry and I feel for him. It's the same with Luna when she remembers her friend that was so horribly taken. Nia couldn't harm a flame keeper or a night blood without all clans attacking her and she couldn't target clan leaders for the same reason. But Costia she wasn't any of them. So only lexa could attack her if costia was harmed.

"Since when was the Commander in a relationship." Octavia asks thinking back to when we first met the commander and how she seemed disinterested in a relationship until later on with me.

"Was being the key word O." I tell her before she picks up on what I'm saying making a o sound and leaning back into Lincoln holding his hand. The others didn't seem to get it so I go on. "The Queen had Costia kidnapped and dragged back to Azegda where the Queen tortured her for days but Costia wouldn't tell her anything about Lexa. In the end before Lexa could launch a rescue the Queen sent the commander a box and had it delivered to her. When she opened that box their laid Costia's separate head." another gasp could be hear from skikru and Lincoln can only close his eyes and grip the chair tightly. Costia didn't deserve any of that but it's how things are on the ground.

"That's horrible." my mother says after everyone remained speechless for a few moments unsure what to say and do. Even then what my more says didn't seem good enough for the situation.

"That's fucked up." Raven states sounding unusually unconfident and quiet. "How is that bitch still alive." she questions now sounding more angry then anything.

"Nia knew that was Costia's head was discovered and everything that she did to her that all eleven clans would unite under the commander's orders if she ordered it and attack Azgeda in revenge. Nia didn't relaise that all those clans were loyal to Lexa and that by harming Costia she had attacked the commander which is forbidden. So before Lexa would issue that order NIa agreed to join the coalition if all crimes where forgotten." I tell them. Nia's smart I'll give her that much. "This left the commander to either attack Azgeda over one dead girl who wanted peace just as much as she did. Or let Azgeda in to the coalition bringing peace to all twelve clans and making them stronger against the mountain. Lexa chose peace over war." a look of understanding crosses everyone about why Lexa pushed to have skikru in thier coalition. It wasn't just her vision of peace it was costia's too.

"That explains why Lexa and Nia hate each over." Bellamy starts trying to sound rude or disrespectful after hearing my story. "But how does Luna fit in to this."

"Only natblida or as you could them NIght bloods can inherit the flame becoming the commander." all heads including mine snap over to where the voice is coming from. And standing in the doorway is Luna. She looks sad and I wonder just how long she's being standing thier listening to the conversation. "Therefore, the Queen will never have all the power. There will always be someone who has more than her and she hates it. Just like Lexa I am a night blood but during the conclave I ran away and created my own clan where there was no violence. No kids having to fight each other to the death. a place free of the harshness the ground offers. And that is why Nia hates me. If Lexa dies then i could take over as commander or another one of the night bloods but it will never be her. As for why I hate Nia. Costia was my friend as well and Nia killed her and made it so her body couldn't be burned together trapping her spirit." Luna leaves where she was standing in the doorway and moves up to where I am. I skuch over and she lie down beside me. She doesn't like thinking about what happened to Costia and she definitely doesn't like the idea that Nia could do the same thing to me.

"What if some of the skikru guards join with your guards." My mom asks wanting to keep me as far away and as well protected as possible if Nia was to come after me like she did Costia. And as much as I love my mom and my people having them guard me wouldn't work. Majority of the ark people from what I've heard and been told still don't trust grounders and believe that they are better than them because they have technology. It would be far more likely for a member os sky crew guarding me to make a mistake or miss something important like a sound or a hidden weapon then it would be for a grounder. One look at Luna and I can tell she's thinking the same thing as me.

"I'll be fine mom." I try to assure her but she doesn't look connived. Bellamy and Octavia are looking at each other seeming to be having a silent debate between them after a few seconds they both nod and look back over at me. "The guards we having are highly trained and Luna's with me most of the time so I'm even more safe then." from the corner of my eye I can see a small smile appear on Luna's face after I say I'm safe with Luna. She knows that I trust her with my life but hearing me say it now and then is even better. "Besides I wouldn't trust you guys with my life. No offence." I quickly add on trying not to sound rude as rude as I thought I did.

It took some debating before my mom let the topic go and trusted my guards and Luna to keep me safe. And turns out that silent debate that happened between Bellamy and Octavia was them agreeing to keep watch over like guards. I love them for wanting to protect me but I say no need for it as Nia wouldn't go for me here she would go for me when it would be the easiest to grab me. Like travelling back to my clan. Which will be tomorrow after the feast tonight held in the coalitions honour. According to Luna Nia has been silent these last few days in meetings but she would always wear a devilish smirk while looking directly and only at Luna. Luna has been her sole attention which has her more worried. Lexa had seen this and tried to gain Nia's attention but nothing she said would tear away her gaze from the Ocean clans leader.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I tell Luna while lounging on her soft and comfy bed. This bed feels like heaven compared to that bed down in the dungeon. If you can even call that lump of metal and fur a bed. Even through this bed is nice I still prefer our beds back in floukru territory. We have our own living space in each village and on the oil rig. When ever I think of the oil rig I think of this fishing net swinging chair that me and Luna just sit on together and lowly swing while looking over our people. I really miss that swing.

"On that we can agree." she replies while picking out what's best to wear for the feast tonight. It's cute to see her stressing over what to wear and not who might kill me today. "Black or brown" she asks holding the same outfit but in different colours.

"Black." she throws the other outfit on to the floor and starts changing. I got to admit the view from where I am gives me perfect look at her getting changed. My mom said we have to wait another three days before I restart doing any type of physical activity but my temptation might give in before then.

"Clarke no." Luna says when she turns around to look at me. I guess she could see the way I'm staring at her. I can't stop the pout that makes it way on to my face. In seeing this Luna walks over before joining me on the bed giving me a slow yet passionate kiss. "The wait will be worth I promise." She whispers after pulling her lips away from mine and then walks back over to get ready. Stupid mom. Stupid Poison. Stupid Luna being so perfect for me. This feast tonight better be good. I can't wait for it to be over so we can head home and then get bonded hopefully followed by many days in bed together. For that the wait is worth it but it better come soon.

* * *

 **Only five chapter** **remain** **. P** **lease** **leave a comment oh what you think so and would you like some flashbacks to when** **their** **relationship started or have that in a** **separate** **story.**


	10. Chapter 10

The festival was in full swing by the time me and Luna had finally made our way down. People from every clan and the residents of Polis had gathered to celebrate the coalition and its lasting peace. But for how much longer will that peace last with Nia wanting more power and the commander see as weak for running away from the mountain leaving it to Skikru to destroy it ending its reign of terror. Just another reason why I want to get the hell away from here. If war is to break out I'm sure every clan but Floukru will be brought in to it. Since we live so far away from people the chances of her being brought into it will be small. Then again I'm sure both Nia and Lexa would like the commander of death on their side.

"You ok there Clarke." Raven asks loudly so she could be heard other the sound of the music making this party livelier. Sitting down next to me offering me some of the food she picked up at one of the many merchants located around the edges of the festival. It looks like some sort of meat grilled and mixed with spice.

"What is it." I question unsure about what the mystery meat is.

"No clue but it tastes great." she's smiles happily pushing the meat closer to me. Well if Raven likes it this much I will probably enjoy it too. And honestly it is really good. "You never answered my question." Raven brings us back to the reason why she sat down next to me instead of enjoying everything that the festival has to other.

"Yeah I'm good." she raises an eyebrow at the clear lie I just told her but she doesn't comment which I am thankful for. We spend the next few minutes watching the crowds of happy people drinking and dancing along to the music. It's a joyous occasion for them and the atmosphere has lifted many spirits but mine. As nice as this is it does make me miss my home more. It's weird I never thought I would be home sick yet here I am missing my clan.

"Where's Luna at." she asks breaking our silence.

"With all the other clan leaders." I explain what has yet to happen. "In about an hour or so the commander and the clan leaders will go up on stage and give a speech about peace. Them all being up there is supposed to show a united collation."

"I'm sensing a but coming."

"It's complete bullshit. Nia is plotting to take control of the collation and kill the commander and both of them are trying to get as many clans as they can to side with them when the war breaks out." wow I am such a pessimist today.

"How do you know this."

"Because Nia has always tried to gain more power. If she had her way every clan would be slave to do what she wants when she wants. It's the way she's always been well that part was according to Luna but she has known her since her reign begun." Luna has always talked about how much she hates Nia and all the awful things she's done to earn more control and power over her people. She kidnapped Costia and killed her in an attempt to be granted more power by the commander and then she wanted to do the same thing with me but since I'm with Luna I kind of ruined her plan which fills with pleasure. But she's smart and will quickly recover and figure out away to hurt the commander and hurt me. She wants the power the grounder believe I prosses.

"Are you show you're ok." concern is written all over her face. I know I'm acting far more depressing and angrier the I normally am but I don't understand why. It's more than feeling homesick and worried about Nia. It's as if something truly awful is going to happen. But I can't tell her that she we just worry about me and I am no doubt just being crazy.

"Sorry I'm just tired and aren't feeling to good. If you see Luna tell her I went back to my room." I quickly stand up and make my way back to the tower before she can see anything else. MY sudden exit probably made her more worried about but I just need to be alone. I don't know what's come over me but what every it is it can't be good.

If I was paying attention to my surroundings I would probably have seen the two men who were watching me and Raven talk get up and follow me as I made my quick depart. I didn't either notice them inside the tower still walking not that far back from me. Another thing I should I have done was tell one of my guards where I was going so they wouldn't panic when they saw that I have disappeared or one of them would have followed me back to my room and stood guard so I was protected. But I didn't.

Luna's POV

Clarke had seemed completely fine until I had to leave to meet up with the rest of the clan leaders. The sudden change in her emotions had me concerned but she quickly waved it off and left to enjoy the festival. At least she can enjoy it. I'm stuck listening to the same agreements as always. Not to mention Nia won't stop looking at me with a smug expression. I assume it has to do with the fact that she is aware of mine and Clarke relationship but I thought she would seem more annoyed then smug considering we just ruined her master plan.

The commanders guards just arrived to escort us to the festival but as everyone went to leave Nia stayed seated her expression turning more into glee then smugness which immediately sets me on high alert. Something is very wrong.

"Queen Nia will you be joining us this evening." Lexa says in her annoyed tune. Of course, Nia would pick take what ever opportunity she can to make Lexa angry.

"I was just wondering is the main attraction to Clarke." her voice is silky smooth and filled with glee. Both me and Lexa tense up. The other clan leaders stand behind us not sure what is going on. What is she plotting. "I mean I agree with both of you." She points towards me and Lexa "she is very beautiful and smart. A warrior yes we saw that in you sparing session and she took down the mountain but is there something else that makes you both fall in love with her."

"Where are you going with this Nia." I ask through gritted tenth. What ever plan she has involving Clarke in better stop now.

"Neither of you feel like answer." she baits us but we don't take it. Which only makes her smile more. "Oh well don't worry I'll figure it out for myself." she stands walking in between me and heading towards the doors. "She's such a sweet girl I wonder how long she will last." it took only a few words to set me off and without thinking I grab Queen Nia and slammed her against the wall. Again, she only smiles. We're doing exactly what she wants us to do but I can't help it if she has put Clarke in any type of danger. "You know what I much prefer her being with you. You don't have to hold back for the sake of image. But one question how much to you is she worth."

"What have you done to her." I all but shout at her. Lexa has moved to stand behind me with an angry expression on her face but it doesn't even come close the rage shown on mine.

"Oh, me nothing I've been here with you the whole time. My people however believe that she doesn't deserve her title and want to give it to me." she laughs she actually laughs at me about her killing Clarke. I don't care what else was said after that I took off running out to the festival calling my guards asking about Clarke. None of them have seen her since she was with Raven. Quickly I search the crowd for the engineer spotting her gathered with the rest of her group of friends.

"Where's Clarke." my desperation much have shown since all of them stand up.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and went back to her room." once raven was done talking I took off running back to the tower. When I finally reach Clarkes room with my guards and her friends following behind me I know what Lexa felt in the moment she learnt that Costia had been taken. Her room was trashed showing and clear signs of a struggle. Lexa and Kane also appear and take in the seen in front of us.

"She's gone." and with that it felt as if my entire world had just been destroyed.

* * *

Hey guy's sorry for the delay in the story but I'm trying to wrap up all of my stories so I can focus more on my studies. So, there might be more delays in my writing but I will try to get the final chapters out as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the second time in a days where I wake up in tremendous pain. The freezing cold hard floor makes me regret waking up. Everything is dark except for the one candle stood up against a create of the opposite side of my cell. Thick metal bars cut off anyway out of this cell. Great I'm trapped in here. Where ever here is. I try thinking back to everything that happened before I either passed out or was knocked unconscious. I remember being at the festival waiting for Luna but something felt off so I headed back to my room. Without any guards. Dammit why didn't I alert my guards it is there job to watch me and make sure I don't get taken. Well done me. God Luna. This is her worst nightmare and I'm pretty sure Nia is behind this because who else would do something like this. It' fine all I have to do is figure a way out of a metal cage and then past any Azgeda warriors tasked with watching over me so I don't escape. And then I can head back to Poils from where ever the hell I am. Yeah this plan of mine just gets worse and worse. I'm fucked. I'm also positive that the world hates me.

"Your awake finally." The sudden annoyed voice makes me jump as a girl roughly about my age walks up to the bars. She had long dark hair and the markings of Azgeda. I really hate it when I'm right. "The almighty Wanheda at Azegda's mercy. Your pathetic." I keep my face neutral as she continues to rant about how great Azgeda and the Queen is and I how I will die a slow and painful death. I can understand the ice Queen wanting the power of Wanheda but killing me won't give her any power it's just a title. One that I didn't want and would gladly pass on to her without her having to do all this. I mean All I did was pull a lever. And then it wasn't just me so that should make Bell the commander of death as well. But no, it has to be only me who gets the credit. Why is it. "Are you even listening." an angry snarl brings me out of my mind wondering. Looking at the girl in question to say she looks annoyed would be an understatement.

"No." I reply before lying back down facing the ceiling. "But in my defence you were giving me the prolonged speech about everything I already knew just to make yourself feel more in control. I've heard it before.". I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face as I spoke even if I wanted too. It's sort of true the mountain men did ramble a bit but not to this extent. Besides I have seen movies before and the story line follows the same pattern. Of course, my answer does nothing but make her more angry which I figured would happen. But that moment of confusion and shock that the girl accidentally showed made my smirk grow and I release a small laugh at it. I know it's probably best not to antagonise her since she seems to have a short fuse but I'm going to be tortured and killed unless either Luna saves me or I escape which is unlikely so I have to take my joy where I can. I bet I look creepy chained on lying down on the floor smiling and laughing at myself when she's on about killing me.

"You think this is funny." the girl asks seriously trying to restrain her angry. I guess she can't touch me until the Queen gives her permission too. Interesting. "Do you think you will find funny when the queen slowly drags a knife across your flesh." her question is supposed to strike fear into me but all it does is cause me to laugh again. Her glares grows more furious.

If she wants me to take this as serious as she does then she can have the commander of death side of me. Sitting up I turn to face her then slowly stand up moving towards her dragging my chains across the floor until I can't move any further. I', about three meters away from the mental bars. I just stand there staring at her. The small swallow she takes as I just stand there tells me she is a little afraid of me. Good. "You, your Queen, your nation and who ever the fuck else wants to bring me pain is wasting their time. You can cut me. Burn me. Whip me. Drown me. Starve me. But you will never make me feel the pain you want me to. So go ahead torture me. I won't scream. Or cry. Whimper. And i will never beg. The more you try to bring me pain the happier I will be. My life has been overcoming different types of pain so there is nothing you could do to hurt me. Try all you like but it just won't happen." I turn my back on her and make my way back to where I was lying down before. "You can't break someone who's already broken." and it's true the mountain broke me. Luna tried to help me pick up the pieces and put me back together but it doesn't work like that. I have to live with what I've done and that is a cruller punishment then death. Yeah my life is good and I'm happy but I will always be haunted by that bloody mountain. "What's you name." I ask just out of curiosity.

"Why" she asks defensively.

"because you're a human and I'm a human were social animals and it's boring just sitting here and I doubt you enjoying sitting there watching me. Besides you try to act tough scary and cruel like you want to kill me but you don't. You are only doing this because the Queen is making you do it. You don't want the violence you just want to be free of her. Free to be yourself. And you can argue all you what that you don't but don't lie to yourself. I can see it in your eyes. Being strong doesn't mean having no feelings or being the best. The strongest person is the one who won't lie to themselves. You have the potential to be anything you want to. Why do you stay. Why do you follow someone you hate."

For a few minutes she's stunned into silence. "Ontari". She finally responds her voice is timid and some what vulnerable. I guess I'm getting through to her. I hope she will get the life without the violence. And far away from Nia as possible. "And I follow Nia because she raised me after my parent died. I am to be her secret weapon and when I have control of the coalition, she will be proud of me."

"I highly doubt she will be proud of you." I tell her. "Since I've meet her all she wants is power. And It's always been that way. She didn't raise you. She kept you like a pet so she could mould you into what she needs to advance her own greed. You wouldn't be in charge of the coalition natblida. Not really you would just be saying her words. She will have all the power. And then she'll move on to the next child who could offer her more power and you will be forgotten as she grooms her next victim. Azegda could rule the coalition but not all clans will follow you. Skirkru Trikru and floukru would rather die than fight for you. They have their leaders. And you cheating to win the conclave won't earn them your respect and fear. And yes I now you wouldn't fight fair because Nia would never risk you losing. Let me guess you will kill the night bloods when they sleep so only you will remain. It's the smart thing to do but not the honourable one. The other clans wouldn't follow you. So war will erupt between everyone. You Will die because you will be the main target while Nia sits back and waits for her chance to take control of what's left. That's the type of person you choice to follow. You can run to the capital and train with the other night blood and learn in the ways of peace instead of war. War doesn't solve anything it just brings more pain to people and death that means nothing in the end. Is that really the type of Heda you want to be." I couldn't stop myself ranting once I began. I highly doubt she will change her ways but it will be good for her to hear someone else's views that the ice Queens. She'll be the death of everyone if she had her way.

She ponders over what I say but as she goes to speak the door opens and the ice queen herself walks in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Clarke's POV**

The silence hangs over the room as Queen Nia watches from the other side of the bars. Ontari shrinks into herself as she backs away from her so called Queen. Leaders shouldn't be feared by their people. They should be respected and free. Not ruled into submission. Luna understands this and that thought makes me miss her more. The second thought that goes through my head is that Nia got here awfully quickly. I can't have been knocked out for more than a day otherwise my body would be much weaker than it is now. So, The Ice nation Queen arrived a few hours maybe after me which means she left Polis not long after I was Kidnapped. Luna and Lexa would never let Queen Nia just leave the city after my abduction especially after she basically told me and Luna that she was going to use me in some way. So, the question is how on earth did she manage to escape the Capital.

"Well, Well Wanheda or Clarke. Can I call you Clarke." the Bitch herself asks in a way that makes me think she isn't really asking a question. But I nod anyways. Luna will come up with a plan to rescue me so all I have to do I bind my time? Unless I find my own way to escape then I am out of here. "Well as I'm sure my Daughter has told you have the unfortunate luck to have attracted the attention of the only two night bloods who could stand in the way of Ontari. Of course, Lexa would have to die in order to ascend to the throne of Heda and Luna well. She was an unexpected surprise at the Council meeting. As were you. But now that Luna had returned and everyone knew she was the runaway night blood who now was the leader behind Floukru. She was just like Lexa is not more radical on the whole not killing and peace. She would never stand by as Ontari and I destroyed Sky crew and then Push Azegda as the most powerful to take control of the other Clans. So, she also has to be killed as good as Ontari is in a fight she would be no match for Luna. But like I said you also appeared with her and Luna having the mighty Wanheda on her side would make so much unlikely for the other clans to help support us. Now you will be killed and I will take your power and the other clans will support us. Lexa will fall in battle and Ontari will become Heda. Luna shortly follow as I'm sure news of your death will break her making her weak and easy to kill." She ends her master plan with a sweetly sickening smile.

Ontari throughout Nia's monologue seems in deep thought. Hell, she's just a kid being told what to do. She doesn't deserve this. Nia quickly leaves the room probably to get some guards to help restrain me. She does want to kill me but she wants Luna and Lexa to get hurt in the process so torture is a solid way to go. "she right you know." I say gaining Ontaris attention. "Luna would rather break her oath of not killing then let hundreds of innocents die. She's can't stand by while others fight her war. It's not in her blood. Nor is it in your blood Ontari." her eyes grow wide and she goes to make a aggressive comment back but I start speaking again cutting her off. "The first night blood came to rescue people from the radiation and stop the suffering. Her night blood child followed in her legacy. As does Lexa and Luna. You blood if made from protectors of all clans. A night blood has no clan but represents all. Following in Nia's steps dishonours their legacy and everything every clan has done since Prime Fire. But Nia doesn't care because it's all about power for herself. You can at least see that can't you."

"I" and yet again Ontari's response is cut off by the return of Nia and a few guards who I recognise from the Tower. Well I guess that explains how she got her so fast. The four guards open my cell and move in to grab me. Using all the training in have from Luna I try to fight them off but I can't take on four fully fit armed guards with my weakened body. Eventually they manage to restrain me but no before I broke one jaw another arm and I think one's leg. Once I was overpowered Nia flanked by Ontari enter my cell.

"Now you and I are going to have some fun." Nia says flashing her devilish smirk. I pray Luna gets her soon.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"What do you mean Queen Nia is gone." I scream at Lexa as she carefully tries to explain her failure of keeping Nia contained. Lexa looks ashamed as she attempts to calm me or console me but either way, she just makes me anger. Her guards were supposed to take Nia to the cell's but no the guards sent ordered to do that were Nia's agents who then helped her to escape. Rationally I know it's not really her fault but my fear and anger won't allow me to understand that. Clarke was. IS my world and I can't lose her.

"What do we do now." Raven asks timidly seemingly afraid to set me off any more then I already am. I need to control my angry so I can come up with a plan to save Clarke. I take a few calming breaths which Clarke told me about while teaching me Yoga.

"What we do now" I start in a much calmer voice then before "is we make a plan to get Clarke back. Nia will expect us to come racing after her. She will have many plans for that. So, we need a different plan." Attacking head on will only result in Clarke and more people dying we need another way of getting to Clarke. And I swear to every god available that I will kill anyone who gets in my way or has harmed her.

"So, we have to sneak in." Octavia states and sneaking in will probably be the best way to get Clarke but first we have to find out where she is being held and then we can figure out the best way to sneak in.

"Exactly. And I know just how to do it." the rest of the day was spent planning while Lincoln and Bellamy scouted out where Clarke is being held. Three days later we find the base an old stone building on the edge of Trikru and Azegda territory. A fresh lay of heavy snow covers the ground making and decent camouflage for us to use. Lexa Lincoln Indra Bellamy and Octivia as well as my guards watch from a distance. Raven Kane and Abbey wanted to come but they would only slow us down as they are not trained warrior. However, they are still close so Abbey can help Clarke when we free her.

"Are you show this plan will work Luna." Lincoln asks from beside me.

"It has too." Is all I say before I rush out from our cover ambushing an Azegda patrol. My duel swords slice through the first two warriors before they even know I'm there. I quickly turn slashing another one before rolling to the right and turning back around to kill the fourth one. By the time the fifth goes to react I throw a dagger straight into his heart.

As I move to receive my dagger, I can hear Octavia say "Holy shit" in the background. As much as I hate myself for breaking my none killing oath nothing will compare to losing Clarke to these scum. "When you said she was the best I thought you just saying that." she whispers to Lincoln but I can still hear here over the wind. Without respond to the sky girls comment I quickly drag one of the bodies away from the sight of the camp. The other quickly follow my lead. Since there are only five bodies only five of us can enter the camp dressed as Azegda soldiers. I of course grab an outfit as does Lincoln Bellamy Octavia and Lexa. The others will be waiting for our signal to create a distinction. Once everyone is ready, we move in. Finishing the patrol to not raise any sort of attention before moving in to the building. When we first planned this, we thought it might take a while to locate Clarke but in reality, her screams led the away causing the rage inside of be to grow. When I get My hands on Nia she will be wishing she was dead. A few guards tried to stop us to ask us what we are doing. My knife quickly silenced them. Finally, we reach the door where the pained screams are being emitted from but before we open it a voice grabs our attention.

"Your here for Clarke aren't you." asks a girl a few years younger than myself with raven black hair. She seems almost happy to see us here. Which is the only thing stopping me from reaching out and slicing open her throat. "Clarke knew you would come. As does Nia. I can help you get her without too much difficulty." she says causally before moving towards the door only to be stopped by Lexa's blade.

"And why should we trust you." Lexa does ask a fair question but there something about this girl that makes me trust her.

"Nia said it best." the Raven haired girl replies. "Clarke has an effect on night bloods." her statement is quickly followed by her pulling out a blade and cutting her hand to reveal out black blood. "Night bloods protect their people." she turns back to face me. "All of our people no matter the cost. Clarke reminded me of that." that last part is said much quietly.

"What's you name." I ask.

"Ontari." is all she says before she opens the door and leads us in. I immediately spot Clarke tied to a chair as a man pushes a knife into her shoulder. The girl Ontari quickly moves forward ignoring the guards and the Queen before stabbing her knife in to the person harming Clarke. The other guards go to respond only to be struck down by us. Nia remains on the opposite side of the room unmoving. I ignore her for now and rush to free the women I love.

"Took you long enough" she manages to wheeze out from pained breaths.

"And hear I thought you were Loyal Ontari." the Queen addresses the girl closest to Clarke.

"I am loyal Queen Nia but not to. I am loyal to my blood." she takes a step forward so she equal to me and Clarke Nia also takes a step forward.

"I should have left you die." the Queen says before launching a dagger towards the young night blood. Clarke having seen her move to do this pushes Ontari out of the way saving her life but in return ends up with a dagger in her shoulder. She trembles a few steps before collapsing to grow with everyone screaming her name. Thankfully I reacted fast enough to catch her and Lexa plunges her sword through Nia's chest.

"That was for Costia." she says before the Queen drops dead. Followed second by the rest of our team setting of bombs and shooting arrows at the guards up top. Clarke is slowly bleeding but nothing seems life threatening at the moment but the sooner we get her to Abbey the best it will be. Lincoln moves to pick her up and I help the younger night blood to stand who is still in shock of what just happened.

"It's time to go." I shout at her before following the others out. I am naturally worried about Clarke but I know she's too stubborn to die right now. All we have to do is get her to her healer and everything will be ok. I hope everything will be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna's POV

I honestly never thought I would ever return to Ton DC after I fled from my Conclave since this was one of the most loyal places to the Commander and Titus had ordered my death for being a coward. He was just angry that I snuck past him and didn't follow his every word like his pet. Once I had managed to escape the Capital without being noticed I had no idea on what to do. Every clan would be out looking for me. I just wanted to be free from the life I did not choose. Free like the ocean. I guess that's why I started to head away to the sea it's freedom and uncontrollable nature was something I desperately craved. As did many others once news spread about a new peaceful clan forming and I soon lead that clan. It was never my intention but it happened. At the start we were constantly raided but we never killed or attacked them which actually encouraged them to come back again and again. It was just pure luck that on a fishing trip I discovered what Clarke calls an old Oil rig and we soon made that place out home. More and more people joined us in our peaceful ways prompting me to start setting up villages along the shoreline. And then the Mountain fell and more people wanted to escape the death and violence. Including the one they call Wanheda. Anyways it was just sheer luck that started and saved my clan. I do love the sea and the beach but I have missed the trees of my home. And Ton DC did used to be mine and my brothers home along with Lexa.

Clarkes mom emerges from the tent where her daughter is resting from the injuries sustained in her time with the Ice Queen. As much I wanted to be the one to plunge the sword through that bitch's chest, I am glad the Lexa got her revenge for Costia. Maybe now she can try to move on. "She just needs rest and will be sore for a few weeks but she should be fine." Abbey informs everyone who had gathered around the small fire. A collective sigh of relief was released from everyone at the news. Hearing this did help to calm my nerves but I wouldn't be right again until Clarke is awake and better. Abbey takes a sit next to Kane and joins us next to the warming fire. It's a cold night showing the approach of winter coming. Even the horse are tied to posts near the fire. All the horse seems calm and relaxed expect for Jet. He must be worried about his rider. It has been a long time since Clarke and Jet were together. The horse seems lonely as he stands apart from the other horses but staying somewhat close to mine. Jet has always seemed to be a little timid around other horse and people which is why I was so surprised on why he took to Clarke so quickly. But in all fairness, she took to him just as quick so I bought him for her. Jet and my horse Orin spent most of there time together with me and Clarke so are used to each other.

Turning my attention back to our small group Raven is telling everyone a story about when the hundred first came down. She seems to exaggerate some parts which makes the story far more funny then it should have been. However, Jet isn't the only one who seems to be lonely and staying away from people. Ontari the newest night blood who helped us to save Clarke is sitting as far away as possible without missing the fire's heat. After we managed to escape the camp Lexa started an interrogation into the Azegda princess. She claims to have followed Queen Nia out of fear and loyalty to her clan but Clarke showed her she wasn't helping her clan or others clans as the ice queen had always taught her to do. Ontari reveals that she doesn't want to be a night blood either just like me. Instead she wants to follow Clarke. At this comment I started to question her relationship with my love. But she swears that she respects Clarke and just wants to be free. She did admit that she also tortured Clarke and the only thing stopping me and putting her life to an end was the guilt she showed. Apparently, she didn't want to hurt Clarke but the ice queen would have had her in Clarke place as well if she disobeyed and Clarke told her it was ok. Knowing Clarke if she thought Ontari was worth if she would do anything, she could to protect her. Like taking a dagger to the shoulder. And if Clarke is willing to do that for her then she must have potential and I trust Clarke's judgement in people. Now Ontari kom Azegda is Ontari kom Floukru. Or at least she will be when Clarke tells her. I feel like it will mean more to Ontari is Clarke is the one to tell her compared to me. "She's going to be ok." I whisper to Ontari softly so I don't spook her. The quick raise of her head reveals her guilt over what happened to Clarke. "You can't blame yourself and Clarke doesn't blame you either. You have to let go of the guilt before it consumes you." I turn away from here to let that information sink in.

"You sound just like her." she replies just as quiet but my words seem to have some affect as she moves closer to everyone else and starts listening to Raven's crazy story.

But then stops talking in the middle of her story. Behind us Jet starts freaking out. He's pulling on his ropes trying to break himself free. The other horse moves as far as way as possible. If there was a threat then all horse would be freaking out but It's only Jet which doesn't make sense. Being the only one here who Jet likes I move forward slowly trying to calm him. "Woah easy jet easy boy." But it doesn't work. He still thrashes around nighening louder and louder.

"The horse looks like it's possessed." Raven say moving away from the from the crazed horse. I move to grab his reins even though he is kicking. I have to calm him down or figure out what is happening soon. Once I manage to grab his reins in pull him down repeating calming words and strokes but none of it has any effect. I've only ever seen him this distressed once before. As that thought pops into my head, I think I know what's wrong.

"What are you doing." Kane asks with concern as I pull out my knife. He probably think's I'm going to kill the horse but instead I move my knife to the rope restraining Jet to the pull. With a few cuts the rope snaps and I let go off his reins allowing him to shoot off behind Clarke's tent before stopping. The front half of him is hidden behind the ten the other is sticking out. I can just about make out Jet lowering his head before slowly pulling it back up and turning back towards us. The others gasp at seeing Clarke now attached to Jets head and slowly limping over with Jet supporting her. I knew it. One time when we camping Clarke tripped down a hole and was knocked out. Jet was the only one to see his rider fall and tried to reach her. He's protective off her which is adorable.

"You fell again didn't you." I joke at Clarke one she's able to sit down next to the fire. She looks slightly embarrassed about being discovered and saved by a horse. Maybe also remembering the last time as well.

"Maybe." She shoots back far too quickly conforming that she did fall over. "Good boy." she follows up softy stroking Jet's son and neck earning a neigh and nuzzle in return.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Clarke." Abbey tells her with both worry and annoyance in her tone.

"Relax I'm fine. Besides I got bored over there." Clarke's says helping to ease mine her mothers and her friends worry. We all sit in silence for a few minutes until Clarke starts talking again. "So, what do we do now. Back to the Capital or home." she questions looking at me.

"Now we can go home." I tell her before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

We ignore the shocked expressions on Indra's Kane's and Abbey's face. "I believe you did promise me a certain ceremony when we get back."

"The minute where back I will have the bonding ceremony set up. Ai hod yu in Clarke."

"I love you two Luna." Clarke says before leaning in to kiss me again. I can't wait to officially call Clarke my bonded. Our hearts and souls intertwined in this life and the next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Clarke's POV**

True to her words when we returned to Floukru territory Luna started organising our bonding ceremony. Our guards raced on a head of us to make sure the main village on the shoreline our home away from the oil rig would be ready for us that night. To say that I am excited would be an understatement and having some of my best friends and my mom just makes this better. When we went to depart from Ton DC with Lexa and Indra being needed elsewhere Skikru stated that they didn't need to go back straight away and didn't want to miss my wedding. During our journey back to the sea Octavia was describing her own bonding ceremony with a brightness and light in her eyes which I had never seen before. I am disappointed and upset that I missed an important and probably the happiest moment of one of my best friends' life but I am glad she is here for mine. Lincoln was doing the same with Luna expressing his honour at being able to watch her bonding ceremony which was a cute moment between them. I'm also pretty sure i heard Raven and Bellamy teamed up and gave Luna the shovel talk but the three won't admit to it much to my amusement. When I wasn't catching up with them, I was talking to Ontari and trying to get her used to the customs of Floukru. I remember when I first told her she was now a member of our clan and free to live her life away from the pressures of being a night blood she was so thrilled and immediately launched herself at me repeating thanks. I hugged her back and thanked her for helping to save my life. We also decided that she would become my second which again excited her even more. It was nice to see her so carefree and relaxed.

But now me Raven Octavia my mom and Rora were in my house I share with Luna getting ready for the bonding ceremony that is going to take place in a few moments. Rora is helping me with my makeup while Raven and Octavia do my hair with my mom sitting in the background looking proud and tearful. We decided that our bonding would only be small but the party afterwards would be much bigger to the excitement of our village. "Nervous." Rora asks me while applying the finishing touches to my war paint makeup thing.

"Honestly." I say a little hesitance about admitting this "a little." I have no doubts about this but that doesn't mean I'm not a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Don't worry it's normal." She assures me. "You remember how I was the night of my bonding ceremony." she asks and I couldn't help the small laugh that escapes my lips. Rora got married within my first few months here. Luna assigned her as my guard for my stay and the two of us quickly became great friends in the time we were together. And to say she was a nervous wreck would be putting it mildly. "And done." she says taking a few steps back to admire her handy work.

"Looking good Griffith." Ravens comments with a whistle. Octavia and my mother also complement my looks. After the four of them get themselves ready we head out to the edge of the woods where the others are waiting. Aster the healer I took over from when she retired earlier this year agreed to be the one to join us as she was one of the first people to join Luna's clan and became sort of a mother to the night blood. in my time her she also treated me like i was her own and way beyond thrilled to her about me and Luna getting together and later intended. she said it would be her greatest honour to bond us.

"Ready." Luna asks with a barely contained smile.

"Born ready." this causes her to break revealing her dazzling smile which I have come to love. I'm pretty sure my expression matches hers.

"Friends and Family." Aster begins drawing everyone attention. "Tonight Luna kom Floukru and Clarke Kom Floukru join themselves in heart soul and blood." she picks up a very shiny and sharp knife and hands it out to Luna to take to start the bonding process.

"With this cut I join us together." Luna recites slicing open her palm letting the black blood spill out. Before handing me the knife slightly stained with blood.

"Taim ai gonplei ste oden." I finish saying in trigedasleng until my fight is over the bonding promise. Next I cut open my hand drawing my red blood. Aster then pulls out a long piece of fabric and ties it around our hands mixing our blood and joining us together.

"With this tie you are now bonded." she proclaims earning an applause from our audience. Bonding ceremony's are usually quick but the part afterwards goes on all through the night.

"Ai hod yu in." I tell Luna.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim." She replies before kissing me sending waves of happiness through me. I now finally have a claim to her and her to me. My start to life on the ground wasn't the best but I would go through all the pain again just to get to this moment with the women I love. I only wish that my dad and Wells could have been here for this. I know for a fact they would have Loved Luna. Maybe more then they loved me but to be fair I would Luna more than them too so. Yeah. Time to celebrate at the banquet for a few hours before sneaking off with my bride. Tonight, is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **And we done people. a short chapter to wrap this story up. Hope you enjoyed it. I am thinking or writing a Prequel to this showing how Luna and Clarke got together but that might take some time if i decide to do it. Anyways until next time goodbye.**


End file.
